


Ласковая мелодия пустоты

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Classical Music, Drama, Drama & Romance, Inspired by Music, M/M, Points of View, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Классическая музыка произвела на Гарри куда более сильное впечатление, чем он когда-либо мог ожидать.А вообще эта история о том, какой странной иногда бывает любовь.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Toma-star  
> Немагическое AU. Снейп - музыкант. Романтика, сопли и Бетховен в большом количестве.  
> Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Немного приятных бонусов:
> 
> Музыка из шкатулки Снейпов - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USmhlWBlsko  
> "Silence" Бетховена - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHJj-2BnEzQ  
> Мечта Северуса - http://www.pichome.ru/image/Tu7
> 
> От все души благодарю tesey за прекрасное стихотворение к этой истории: 
> 
> Зима забудет о том, что упала снегом,  
> Растает в лужи, собьется холодной кашей.  
> А я устану гордиться своим побегом  
> И буду грезить одной несвободой. Нашей.
> 
> Весна забудет о том, что цвела и пела,  
> О всей сирени, о шорохах майской ночи.  
> Я сброшу крылья и с ними лохмотья тела.  
> Пусть будут души. И музыка – сколько хочешь.
> 
> Забудет лето про грозы в своем июле,  
> Про обреченность тоски под лучами солнца.  
> А все обиды, свернувшись в клубок, заснули.  
> И только сердце – ты слышишь? – зачем-то бьется.
> 
> Забудет осень про все листопады в мире,  
> Про дождь холодный, поскольку я точно знаю:  
> Есть просто счастье – в нелепой твоей квартире.  
> И мир огромный - для нас – без конца и края.

Иногда я думаю, что внутри у него – пустота. 

Та, что рождается под его пальцами. Растворяется в воздухе, звенит от напряжения. Терпкая, объёмная, до дрожи минорная, почти осязаемая, совершенно живая. Безликий ряд чёрно-белых клавиш. Спёртый воздух, приглушённый свет, гулкое эхо аккордов. Пустота.

Я пропитан ею насквозь, весь – дыхание, волосы, одежда. Врос в неё, влип, как в трясину – мне никогда не выбраться на поверхность. Складываю ладони лодочкой, подношу их к лицу: холодно. Здесь всегда холодно.

Эти минуты, проведённые с ним – бесценны. Сотни и тысячи мгновений, когда можно беспрепятственно смотреть на него, слушать его, любить его – да хоть эту музыку его чёртову. Ими не насытиться, их не повторить.

Потому что каждый раз – как в первый. Каждый раз – по-новому.

Мы могли бы наполнить друг друга до краёв – кровь, пульс, лёгкие, общие улыбки, общие страхи в темноте концертного зала. Да что там до краёв – пролилось, не вместилось бы. Мои шутки, беззаботный смех, глупые разговоры, его взгляд, его мысли, его безмолвие. И всё это вместе – густая, вязкая, липкая пустота.

Да. Кажется, я наконец-то подобрал нужное слово.

***

На самом деле всё начиналось довольно просто. Меня бросила девушка – неожиданно и совершенно по-идиотски. Снег падал на нас жирными хлопьями, в соседнем дворике противно скрипели качели. Я как-то отстранённо воспринимал реальность, всё стоял и думал о том, кому взбрело в голову потревожить их зимой. Ещё бы мороженое купили, честное слово. Вон, как раз снег этот дурацкий выпал – чуть ли не впервые с самого Рождества.Полнейший идиотизм.

Джинни сказала то же самое. Эта фраза как-то проникла в мою голову сквозь пелену белых пушистых хлопьев. Выбираться из их уютного кокона не хотелось. Всё равно основной смысл длинной, проникновенной тирады я уловил.

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Ты вообще меня слышишь? Я только что сказала, что ты...

– Идиот, знаю. – Я заботливо подставил ладонь особенно пухлой снежинке. Поразмыслив пару секунд, она всё же решила растаять, оставив на коже мокрый холодный след. – Я всё понял, Джинн. Можешь не напрягаться.

– У тебя всегда так, – горько ответила моя теперь-уже-бывшая девушка, тряхнув огненно-рыжей гривой. – Не напрягайся, не думай, не чувствуй, не живи. Тебе вообще хоть до чего-нибудь в этом мире есть дело?

Я хотел ответить, что да, разумеется есть, вот, к примеру,в эту минуту меня до крайности волнует, отчего зимой скрипят качели. Но Джинни уже ушла.

Пожав плечами, я отправился гулять по Лондону. Что-то подсказывало, что надо подумать над тем, почему всё вышло именно так, проанализировать серьёзную и наверняка чертовски важную речь Джинни. Согласиться или опровергнуть. Так принято, так поступают нормальные люди.

Но думать совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось просто идти, пинать ногами свежие сугробы, стряхивать колючий снег с лица. Все улицы похожи друг на друга. А люди, дома, машины – просто пёстрые точки в моей собственной ослепительно-бесцветной вселенной.

Гарри Поттер – праздный житель мегаполиса.

Бродил я, кажется, целую вечность, чтобы в конце концов протереть запотевшие очки и обнаружить себя на окраине города, в незнакомом квартале. Зайти в первую попавшуюся кофейню. Заказать эспрессо. Сидеть, болтать ложечкой в чашке и думать о том, какой придурок мог назвать своё заведение «Весёлый пилигрим». Вот это я понимаю – полнейший идиотизм. Просто апогей бреда. Надо будет как-нибудь рассказать Джинни, пусть возьмёт свои слова назад.

Мои размышления прервал Рон, который отчего-то решил, что меня необходимо немедленно успокоить. Вдруг взбешусь и натворю глупостей. Мало ли, что там нужно делать, когда тебя бросает девушка.

– Ты должен срочно отвлечься, – со знанием дела заверял он. Его громкое пыхтение на другом конце трубки, казалось, слышали все соседние столики. – Ну, не знаю, сходи куда-нибудь, что ли. Развейся.

Я равнодушно пожал плечами. Рыжий друг, ободрённый моим молчанием, вдохновенно добавил:

– Говорят, классическая музыка помогает. Ну, это... в тяжёлых жизненных ситуациях. Очищает сознание, вот.

С тех пор как Рон начал встречаться с Гермионой, он стал настоящим экспертом в области психологии. По крайней мере, он так считает.

Чтобы не разочаровывать друга, я с готовностью согласился, что да, классика –это отличный вариант, и как мне самому в голову не пришло? Кивнул сам себе: почему бы и нет, собственно. И когда спустя пару часов скрипучая дверь «Весёлого пилигрима» выплюнула меня наружу, подумал, что карты сами ложатся мне в руки. Потому что прямо через квартал обнаружился неприметный концертный зал.

_Людвиг Ван Бетховен, лучшее – только сегодня!_ – гласила тусклая афиша.

Тогда я решил, что мне очень повезло.

Как же я ошибался.

***

Я всегда беру билеты в четвёртый ряд. Чёрт знает почему именно четвёртый. Наверное, просто чувствую подсознательно: дальше – нельзя, а ближе – невозможно. Сметёт ведь. Смоет волной его проклятой музыки.

Я всегда покупаю одни и те же цветы. Каллы, будь они неладны. И непременно белые.

_«Каллы означают уважение, преклонение, восхищение»,_ – утверждал «Дневник юного ботаника», обнаруженный как-то на досуге в тумбочке у Невилла. С тех пор я дарю только их. Выискиваю чёртовы цветы по всему Лондону, трачу на них жалкие остатки стипендии. Почему белые? Да просто так, из вредности. Чтобы разбавить этот его опостылевший чёрный костюм.

Чёрно-белые клавиши, чёрно-белый человек на сцене. Он всегда теряется, принимая мой букет, но это заметно только мне. Плевать на остальных, им не разглядеть ничего в непроницаемой черноте его зрачков. Тысяча и одна ночь, помноженная стократно, беспросветная тьма преисподней. И под всеми этими слоями – смущение, отрицание, ярость. Какой-то детский, иррациональный страх.

Я чувствую свою власть над ним.

Он никогда не узнает, какой властью обладает надо мной.

***

В кассе оказалось так много свободных мест, что я обрадовался – очищать сознание в толпе народа, наверное, не положено. И мимоходом пожалел бедных музыкантов – играть Бетховена для нескольких десятков зрителей мне представлялось делом бесперспективным.

В концертном зале пахло пылью, чинные старушки то и дело чихали, сморкаясь в платочки. Программка в моих руках казалась такой же невзрачной, как и афиша, и вдобавок хранила на себе отпечатки чьих-то грязных пальцев. Взгляд лениво скользил по унылым буквам – заковыристые названия ни о чём не говорили, все фамилии исполнителей походили друг на друга. Все. Кроме одной.

_Северус Снейп._

_Соната для фортепиано № 14 до-диез минор, оп. 27, № 2 – «Лунная»._

И что-то кольнуло в груди, то ли предчувствие, то ли воспоминание. Видение на грани сна и яви. Словно когда-то давно, века назад, рыжеволосая женщина стояла над колыбелькой, уговаривая маленького мальчика перестать плакать. Словно долго напевала ласковую мелодию, а потом, устав, включила старенький патефон. И музыка – негромкая, щемящая, нежная – отпечаталась где-то на изнанке век, проникла в подсознание, и маленький мальчик больше не плакал, только смотрел серьёзно, совсем как взрослые.

Грудь сдавило чем-то тяжёлым, и стало так тоскливо, что захотелось немедленно сбежать отсюда на край света. Но я не успел. Концерт начинался.

Неверный свет прожекторов – и кружащие в нём пылинки. Спёртый тяжёлый воздух. Ярко-красные портьеры, рояль в углу, восхитительный полумрак. И Бетховен, чёртов Бетховен. Наверное, я ещё тогда его возненавидел.

Он выступал в конце, почти последним. Я тихо дремал, свернувшись калачиком в своём кресле. Но его имя, как гонг, как барабанный бой – заставило вздрогнуть и впиться взглядом в пустое пространство на сцене.

Он вышел – и всё вокруг взорвалось, потонуло в сумасшедшем биении сердца.

Так началось моё безумие.

***

Вот так, оказывается, тоже бывает – один взгляд в глаза, один аккорд негромкий, вдумчивый – и весь мир расцветает красками. Как будто ты крепко спал сотни и тысячи лет, а тут вдруг раз – и проснулся. И что бы там ни случилось дальше, куда бы нас ни завела моя одержимость – я никогда не забуду, что именно он разбудил меня. Вдохнул жизнь, как впрыскивают в умирающего кислород – болезненными, резкими толчками.

Да, так, оказывается, тоже бывает. «Только так и бывает», – как сказала потом Гермиона. Я и не спорил. С ней вообще спорить бесполезно.

Мы сидели в кафе этом дурацком, в «Весёлом пилигриме». Пока я изливал душу, Гермиона сосредоточенно разливала чай. Она всё умеет делать сосредоточенно.

– Ты правильно сделал, что рассказал мне, Гарри, – наконец, произнесла подруга. – Глупо держать в себе сильные переживания. Искусство, Гарри, всегда воздействует на человеческую душу.

И добавила, задумчиво помешивая сахар:

– Мне кажется, это реакция на гениальную сонату Бетховена. Ты просто перенёс её на исполнителя.

Я упрямо помотал головой. Дескать, ты не была там и ничего не видела. Не видела взгляд этот тяжёлый, дьявольский. Не видела этой болезненной, отчаянной гордости. И как длинные паучьи пальцы гладят чёрный рояль, ты тоже не видела.

А я вот – видел. И щёки пылали, когда пальцы эти проклятые скользили по клавишам. Потому что рояль, он хоть и красивый, и звучный – но мёртвый, неживой. А всё внимание, вся ласка – ему.

– Да, тяжёлый случай. – Покачала головой подруга. – Надеюсь, это не попытка поскорее забыть Джинни.

Где Джинни, кто такая Джинни? Я правда удивился, услышав это имя, потому что даже не вспомнил о ней ни разу. Кажется, что со вчерашнего дня прошла целая вечность.

Гермиона чмокнула меня в щёку, извинилась и убежала писать доклад по этнопсихологии. Я молча допил остывший чай, скрипнул дверью и отправился покупать билет на вечерний концерт.

***

«Северус, Северус, Северус».

Шелест осенних листьев, грация змеи, выслеживающей добычу, прикосновение к чёрному бархату.

«Северус» – острые осколки стекла, дребезжание хрусталя, жаркий шёпот в темноте.

Колючий снег на руках, тонкий лёд, покрывший поверхность Темзы, зыбучие пески, в которых увязаешь с головой.

«Северус».

Короткий взгляд из-под ресниц.

...Мягкий полумрак концертного зала, негромкое пение рояля в тишине. И каждый звук – словно смычком по оголённым нервам. Словно внутри меня тоже – музыка.

«Северус, Северус, Северус».

Не дай мне сойти с ума.

***

Тогда я ещё не считал себя сумасшедшим. В конце концов, может же человек всерьёз увлечься классической музыкой. Она очищает сознание, да. Я помню.

Молли Уизли вот, к примеру, радовалась, откармливала меня домашними булочками и пеняла Рону, призывая его наконец-то повзрослеть и тоже взяться за ум. «Какой ты молодец, Гарри. – Улыбалась она, незаметно подкладывая мне плюшку с корицей. – Не то что мои оболтусы, одни глупости на уме». Джинни выходила в сад, щурясь на тёплое весеннее солнце, и сама была вся до неприличия солнечная, рыжая, красивая – сияла в его ослепительных лучах словно неземная. Я смотрел на неё как на картинку, глянцевую обложку – и испытывал только какое-то далёкое, отстранённое восхищение.

– Не расстраивайся, Гарри. – Рон по-своему понимал мои взгляды. – Сестричка у меня отходчивая: поломается и вернётся.

Я кивал, уходя в свои мысли, и друг, наверное, решал, что не стоит мешать мне предаваться светлой любовной грусти.

Гарри Поттер – безнадёжный романтик.

В моих походах на концерты не было ничего романтичного. Через месяц я возненавидел не только Бетховена, но и всех, кто когда-либо вообще садился за инструмент. Так, на всякий случай. Свои жалкие поползновения с гитарой я возненавидел тоже.

– Гарри, ты какой-то слишком агрессивный в последнее время, – добродушно заметил Невилл как-то после занятий. – Так все струны скоро переломаешь. Может, ну его, этот металл твой, давай романс какой-нибудь споём?

Я, конечно, тут же психанул и пошёл курить на балкон. Потому что надоело всё, и голова с самого утра раскалывается. Мои головные боли вообще очень любят весну. Дистония, чёрт бы её побрал.

А тут ещё добряк Невилл со своими романсами.

В шортах было прохладно, тёплый ветер сметал последние остатки февраля, а в воздухе витало что-то такое одуряюще-прекрасное, сладкое, что не было никакой возможности этому воздуху противиться. И сидеть в четырёх стенах, дыша гарью и пылью студенческого общежития, тоже не было никакой возможности.

В тот день Северус впервые играл Шуберта. Я решил, что у него, наверное, сегодня какой-то особенный повод, раз вечер пройдёт без Бетховена. Снейп не может жить без своего Бетховена. Я не могу жить без Снейпа.

У меня тоже был особенный повод. Я впервые купил букет, сам не знаю зачем, нежные белые цветы показались мне полной противоположностью мрачному Северусу. Даже дарить не хотел, уже думал, как бы вручить их Джинни, а потом вдруг обнаружил себя возле сцены с пышным цветочным великолепием – и очень удивился.

Снейп удивился тоже. Так и стояли с ним, как два идиота, удивлённо глядя друг на друга.

Чинные старушки не дарят цветов. Особенно тем, кто никогда не улыбается.

– Вот... возьмите, – неловко пробормотал я, почти насильно впихивая ему в руки букет.

Моргнул, опомнился, молча кивнул головой. Наверное, тогда он впервые узнал, что существует на свете такой парень Гарри, что он не прочь по вечерам послушать классическую музыку и что умеет быть благодарным.

Северус Снейп благодарным не был. Он предпочёл бы никогда не знать о моём существовании.

***

Это стало нашим ежевечерним ритуалом.

Столкновение, битва, вызов.

Я вставал со своего места и под жидкие старушечьи хлопки бодро вышагивал к сцене, держа букет на вытянутых руках. И каждый раз чувствовал себя смертником, добровольно шедшим на казнь.

Но я стоял рядом с ним – ради этого можно было пойти и не на такие жертвы.

Стоял и жадно пожирал глазами его непроницаемое лицо, молясь, чтобы эти мгновения никогда не заканчивались. Я решил стать настоящим специалистом в области Северуса Снейпа и принялся за дело с энтузиазмом, которому позавидовала бы и Гермиона.

Но для этого нужна была практика. Много практики.

Северус Снейп моей жажды знаний не разделял. Достаточно было поймать его взгляд, и всякая потребность копать глубже отпадала. Зато возникала другая потребность – бежать отсюда как можно дальше, забиться в тёмный безопасный угол и никогда больше не переходить дорогу этому человеку. Об этом кричали инстинкты самосохранения, которые я, впрочем, успешно игнорировал.

«Твоя храбрость родилась вперёд тебя, Поттер», – вспоминал я сомнительный комплимент Джинни. Вообще-то она говорила про «глупость», но я оптимистично решил, что суть, в принципе, одна.

В результате ненависть Снейпа ко мне росла в геометрической прогрессии, и этот факт я игнорировал не менее успешно.

Это стало нашим ежевечерним ритуалом: он принимал мои цветы, и каждый раз я был готов к тому, что он швырнёт их мне в лицо.

С каким-то болезненным любопытством я наблюдал, как удивление первого дня сменяется недоумением, раздражением, яростью. Через пару недель мне удалось вычленить из этого коктейля глубоко запрятанное смирение, и я обрадовался – постижение сложной науки приносило свои плоды. Но рассуждать и анализировать приходилось после – рядом с Северусом мозг неуклонно отказывался работать. Шквал эмоций засасывал, выбивал почву из-под ног, и я с радостью позволял ему утащить себя на дно.

– Да что в нём такого особенного, Гарри?

Мне пришлось взять с Гермионы слово, что ни одна живая душа не узнает о моей странной одержимости. И вот теперь я расплачивался за откровенность тем, что выслушивал бесконечные вопросы и попытки вразумить моё заблудшее сердце. Подруга у меня – умная девушка, она прекрасно разбиралась в психологии, но отчего-то напрочь отказывалась понимать одну простую вещь.

Сердце создано не для того, чтобы его в _разум_ лять.

– Ты очень одинок, Гарри, – говорила Гермиона. – Мы всегда рядом с тобой, но ты будто бы не замечаешь никого вокруг.

Ну почему же, замечаю. В институте, в общежитии, утром, вечером, по будням, по праздникам и даже выходным. Любимые друзья, вы всегда со мной.

Но моя подруга не ждёт ответа. У неё сейчас такое лицо, как будто она цитирует на память очередной «Очень-умный-учебник». Возможно, так оно и есть.

– Я думаю, ты просто ищешь в незнакомце то, что не смогла дать тебе Джинни. Потому что гораздо проще придумать себе идеал и влюбиться в него, чем строить реальные отношения с _реальным_ человеком.

...А сердце, Гермиона, создано для того, чтобы ускорять свой бег от чьего-то присутствия рядом. Чтобы грозиться выскочить из груди просто потому, что ты стоишь в шаге от него, он принимает твой нелепый букет, и ваши пальцы – разумеется, случайно – на мгновение соприкасаются.

И сердцу совершенно всё равно, придумал ты себе какой-то там идеал или не придумал.

Но Гермиона – практичная девушка. У неё всё продумано заранее. Образование – свадьба – карьера – дети. Домик с видом на озеро. Рыжий кот, гадящий по углам (одного рыжего мужчины в семье, конечно, недостаточно). И разрушать её рациональную гармонию своим хаосом было бы полнейшей неблагодарностью с моей стороны.

– Подумай об этом, Гарри. – Она заботливо переложила на мою тарелку недоеденный сэндвич.

Кажется, миссис Уизли очень повезло с будущей невесткой.

Уже стоя в дверях, подруга внезапно обернулась и (наконец-то!) дала дельный совет:

– А если уж тебе так неймётся, поговори с ним. Ради бога, хватит мучить вас обоих.

Поговори с ним... От одной мысли по телу проходит предательская дрожь и становится по-настоящему страшно. Гермиона в чём-то права – гораздо проще думать о чёрных глазах и длинных пальцах на расстоянии, сидя в безопасном «Весёлом пилигриме» и на чём свет стоит ругая местную кухню, чем предстать перед объектом своей – чего? страсти? болезни? – лицом к лицу. И даже мои смелые вылазки под кодовым названием «ближе к телу» тут не помогут. Перед глазами невольно встаёт весьма эпичная картина: храбрый Гарри, с букетом белых калл в качестве щита, отправляется покорять сердце огнедышащего дракона. Бесстрашный воин – почти герой рыцарского романа. Ха, ха и ещё раз ха.

Чёрт бы побрал эту проклятую весну...

Я честно промучился пару дней. Я даже прекратил посещать концерты, гадая, заметил ли Северус моё отсутствие. Хотелось верить, что всё-таки заметил, но по всему выходило, что этот факт никак не мог его расстроить. Скорее всего, он вздохнул с облегчением.

Но я ведь тоже умел быть жестоким. До той весны я даже не подозревал, сколько во мне этой жестокости – мерзкой, мелкой, пакостной. Но когда я видел это лицо так ослепительно близко, видел, как оно словно по команде превращается в презрительную застывшую маску... о, тогда жестокость поднималась откуда-то изнутри, вылезала на поверхность, наполняя всё существо странным злым предвкушением. Хотелось заорать прямо в глаза эти чёрные, дьявольские, хотелось схватить равнодушную сволочь за грудки и трясти, трясти, хотелось ударить его по лицу, хотелось...

О, мне много чего хотелось. Остро, сильно, до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Как никогда прежде. Снейпу стоило бы быть поосторожней с личным идеалом Гарри Поттера. Потому что разрушить его я не позволил бы никому. И ему – в первую очередь.

Да, как выяснилось, я умел быть жестоким. Я не мог позволить Северусу наслаждаться моим отсутствием слишком долго.

_«Поговори с ним»._

Поговорить...

Северус Снейп всегда молчал, и было бы странно винить его в этом. В конце концов, у него просто не было необходимости разговаривать. Зачем слова, когда есть рояль этот полированный, чёрно-белый? Когда есть Шуберт и Бетховен? Когда есть вальсы, сонаты, серенады и фуги в комплекте с прелюдиями?

Но ведь я тоже – есть, и мне мало, мало, мало его музыки и рук. Мне мало взгляда, мало случайных редких прикосновений. Мне нужно больше, гораздо больше.

У меня, разумеется, не было никакого плана. За планы у нас Гермиона отвечает. А у меня не планы – интуиция. Спонтанность. В тот вечер я чувствовал, как много её во мне скопилось.

Натянутая пружина. Выстрел. Щелчок.

Щелчок прозвучал где-то в правом полушарии – и я не дождался аплодисментов. Выскочил на улицу как сумасшедший, откидывая со лба мокрые волосы – и доверился своей спонтанности. Наверное, именно она и привела меня к чёрному входу.

Дверь открылась, и я сказал:

– Северус.

Немолодая дама в очках взглянула на меня с нескрываемым интересом:

– Мы с ним действительно так похожи?

Я пробурчал что-то невразумительное и уставился на свои кроссовки. Сбоку на подошве обнаружилась чья-то приклеенная жвачка. Я тут же попытался отодрать её другой ногой, но потерпел неудачу. Дама наблюдала за моими мучениями со снисходительной улыбкой.

– Я давно заметила вас, молодой человек, – сказала она. – Вот только никак не могла предположить, что вы приходите к Северусу. – И вежливо протянула мне морщинистую сухую ладонь: – Минерва. Меня зовут Минерва.

– Очень приятно. Гар...

Дверь резко распахнулась, чуть не вылетев из петель, и мимо пронёсся разъярённый чёрный вихрь, не обратив на нас совершенно никакого внимания. Сердце сделало рискованный кульбит, тело пронзила обжигающая волна жара. Здравствуй, Северус.

– Кажется, он вас не заметил. – Минерва поджала губы, провожая неприязненным взглядом стремительно удаляющуюся спину. – Впрочем, меня это нисколько не удивляет, Гар.

Я смог только кивнуть ей на прощание и броситься вслед ускользающему чёрному пятну. Ноги, воспользовавшись отсутствием сигналов со стороны мозга, сами несли меня вперёд. Дом, улица, дом, дом, переулок...

Когда с нами происходит нечто неожиданное, экстраординарное, человеческий организм задействует скрытые резервы. Я вычитал это в детстве в каком-то журнале тёти Петунии, но всегда считал, что быть такого не может.

Оказалось – может. Иначе как объяснить, что он меня так и не заметил?

Бесшумно и ловко, как настоящий шпион, я открывал для себя нового Северуса Снейпа. Открывал потрёпанное чёрное пальто и тонкий вязаный шарф. Открывал покрасневшие от холода руки – без перчаток. И опущенные плечи, и волосы, рассыпанные по ветру, я тоже открывал.

Кого ты обманываешь, Поттер? Ты не его – себя открывал. Потому что никогда раньше ничего подобного не испытывал. Потому что жестокость твою – такую привычную и понятную – уносили порывы мартовского ветра. И редкие капли дождя уносили. А вместо неё изнутри поднималось что-то новое, щемящее, огромное – что-то, чему тебе ещё только предстояло найти название.

И когда старая, обшарпанная дверь подъезда поглотила Северуса Снейпа, я почувствовал себя до странности одиноким. Всё стоял под вечерним лондонским ливнем и смотрел, как качаются мокрые голые деревья, как тяжёлые тучи наползают на редкие неяркие звёзды. И как в окне на третьем этаже загорается свет.


	2. Chapter 2

От концертного зала до квартиры Северуса Снейпа – три улицы и четыре дома.

Я выучил этот маршрут так хорошо, что мог бы пройти по нему с закрытыми глазами.

Вечер. Окраина Лондона. Вонючие мусорные баки, бездомные облезлые дворняжки, пепел от сигареты, случайно просыпанный на футболку.

Улочки – такие узкие, что люди могут только пешком передвигаться. В крайнем случае, на велосипедах. У Снейпа не было велосипеда. И перчаток у него тоже не было.

Зонт он не носил с собой принципиально.

Дождь. Спящий двор, выбитые стёкла фонарей. Неяркий свет в окне на третьем этаже. И качели скрипят. Снова скрипят чёртовы качели.

_«Поговори с ним»._

Я до сих пор помню – о, я очень хорошо помню, как сидел, спрятавшись под крышей детской песочницы, на крошечной детской скамейке, гипнотизируя взглядом квадратик одинокого окошка. И вспоминал. Вспоминал, как мы с ним накануне «поговорили»...

– Вы.

Это он не сказал – выплюнул. Стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и изучал меня взглядом. А я молчал, проклиная так не вовремя покинувшую меня спонтанность, и всё думал о том, от меня он этими руками закрывается или от холода.

– Я.

Северус издевательски приподнял бровь и, не дождавшись реакции, презрительно фыркнул.

– Не стоило рассчитывать, что ваши мозги развиты хоть немного больше вашей фантазии. Или все цветы кроме этих в городе перевелись?

И мне вдруг стало до чёртиков обидно – обидно за каллы эти несчастные, которые, на самом деле, намного красноречивей меня и вместо меня говорят с ним каждый вечер, каждый вечер шифр передают секретный. А он о них так, словно я ему не цветы, а червей подбрасываю. Дохлых.

– Не стоило рассчитывать, что в вас хоть сколько-нибудь развито чувство вкуса, Снейп.

Ну вот, я это сказал. И тут же пожалел о своих словах, потому что большего бреда и придумать невозможно. Потому что сказать такое музыканту – это бросить ему перчатку в лицо.

Он только пожал плечами и как-то странно дёрнул щекой, а потом посмотрел на меня так, что я впервые за всю свою жизнь почувствовал себя пустым местом. Не «ничтожеством», как уверял дядя Вернон, не «безмозглым мальчишкой», как убеждала тётя Петуния, и даже не «жалким ублюдком», как однажды выразился Дадли, а именно пустотой, никем, бесполезным куском пространства. И чтобы справиться со странным болезненным комом в горле, чтобы ощутить свою никчёмность ещё ярче, ещё острее – я молча закрыл глаза. А когда открыл их – пусто было везде.

Снейп ушёл.

– Да чтоб ты подавился своим чёртовым Бетховеном! – заорал я ему вслед. Резкий порыв ветра швырнул мне в лицо вонючий обрывок утренней газеты.

Прекрасно, Поттер, просто прекрасно.

Поразмыслив, я решил, что в этом неудавшемся разговоре всё-таки можно отыскать плюсы. Например, теперь я знаю, как звучит его голос. А это, вдобавок к пальцам, глазам и сволочному характеру уже очень даже немало.

Ему бы петь, думал я. Ему бы петь арии, каватины или, на худой конец, так любимые Невиллом романсы. И забыть навсегда про своего Бетховена.

Только вот почему-то в этой проклятой темноте, среди весеннего запаха гнили и выбитых фонарей, когда даже последняя сигарета гаснет от царящей повсюду влаги, в голове бесконечным повтором звучит до боли знакомая «Лунная соната».

***

«Ну здравствуй, Северус».

Я не мог больше приветствовать его вслух. Что бы там он ни говорил о моих мозгах, их вполне хватало на то, чтобы не ступать босиком на минное поле. Первое впечатление было безнадёжно испорчено, а значит, оставались только жадные взгляды, и надёжное укрытие широкого дуба, и вот это тихое, безмолвное:

«Здравствуй, Северус».

И тогда я кое-что заметил. Впервые, спустя бесчисленные дни и недели сумасшествия, спустя бесконечные ноты и звуки я смог застать Снейпа врасплох. Я поймал его, как ловят редкую красивую бабочку, я набросил на него сачок.

Когда он выходил навстречу пронизывающему ветру, пряча руки в дырявые карманы пальто, и думал, что рядом нет ни единой живой души, в знакомых до боли, до помутнения рассудка чёрных глазах мелькнула и погасла она.

Пустота.

Это как воздух без кислорода, как часы, которые остановили свой бег. Её было так много, что она не вместилась – вылезла из зрачка, расползлась за пределы радужки.

Её было так много, что я застыл, замер в своём укрытии, гадая, что мне теперь делать с этим новым знанием. С этим новым Снейпом. Потому что в одном человеке не может быть столько пустоты, а если она там есть, значит это и не человек вовсе, а механическое существо без сердца. Без души.

Где твоя душа, Северус?

Снейп давно ушёл, а я всё стоял, вцепившись в ветвистый, истекающий весенними соками дуб и думал, думал… О том, что живёт у него внутри, и о том, каких усилий ему стоит это скрывать. Стоял и не понимал, что должен был пережить человек, чтобы _так_ смотреть и _так_ играть, так жить своей музыкой. Оттого и Бетховен. Оттого и рояль этот каждый вечер. Кажется, он – то единственное, что ещё способно разбудить чувства Северуса Снейпа.

Куда уж там безмозглому студенту Гарри Поттеру.

И тут бы мне и смириться, и бросить эту затею, пожав плечами, но видимо что-то такое, упрямое, всё-таки родилось вперёд меня. Храбрость. Или глупость. Это уж как посмотреть.

И оно протестовало.

Апрель уже перевалил за середину, когда я начал писать ему письма. Сирень была белоснежно-фиолетовой, цвела прямо под окнами общежития, а я дышал ей и никак не мог надышаться. Вырывал листочки из тетради. Разглаживал в ладонях. Они мятые были, неровные, но мне не было стыдно. Денег на красивую бумагу не хватало. Цветы дорого стоили.

Я нервно грыз карандаш и в каждом письме спрашивал одно и тоже. Северус ошибался: с фантазией у меня всё в порядке. Просто мой вопрос был нужный, правильный.

_«Почему ты никогда не улыбаешься?»_

Я знал, что он не ответит. Может, он и вовсе не читал эти письма, может, даже конверты не распечатывал. Мне просто нужно было писать их – и я писал. Приходил в знакомый двор, бросал письма в почтовый ящик. Потом – долго мучил скрипучие качели, стремясь взлететь как можно выше. Быть чуть ближе к небу.

Гарри Поттер – влюблённый идиот.

Он не хотел меня видеть. Отворачивался, презрительно кривил губы, стоило мне случайно попасть в поле его зрения. Исключением оставались концерты. Там Северус Снейп по-прежнему был предельно собран и отстранённо вежлив. Артист должен держать лицо.

Он коротко склонял голову, отточенным движением откидывал волосы со лба. Старушки восхищались. Аплодировали. Я заворожённо смотрел, как тяжёлая глянцевая волна рассыпается по плечам.

В мае что-то пошло не так.

Был очередной мерзкий дождливый вечер. С неба падали крупные капли – тёплые и матовые, как топлёное молоко.

Я бросил очередное письмо в почтовый ящик и привычно отыскал взглядом окно на третьем этаже. Мне просто хотелось знать, что Северус там, в тепле и уюте. Наверняка сидит за столом на своей тесной кухне и цедит горячий чай без сахара. Или запоздало просматривает утреннюю газету. А может, склонился над стареньким пианино и наигрывает негромкую мело…

Осознание, что его нет, пришло внезапно и оглушительно, стоило только бросить взгляд на мёртвое, тёмное окно. Мне не нужны были доказательства. За месяцы одержимости я научился чувствовать Снейпа, как никого другого.

Сигарета дрожала в пальцах. Губы дрожали тоже. Скрип качелей успокаивал. Так и сидел молча, скрипя качелями, пока пачка не опустела.

Он появился в полночь, словно нечистая сила из сказок, он шёл медленно, опустив плечи, не глядя по сторонам. Остановился, оглянулся как-то потерянно, словно не понимал, где находится. А я – до крови прокусил костяшки собственных пальцев. Пустота была снова: в глазах, в лице, в непривычно тяжёлом теле. Я почувствовал эту тяжесть на себе, будто это я сам сейчас поднимался по обшарпанным ступеням, вцепившись в перила. Будто это я, а не он никак не мог отыскать в кармане связку ключей.

Северус Снейп был болен, и я подцепил его вирус.

– Ты слишком бледен, Гарри, – говорила Гермиона. – Ты вообще спишь ночами?

– Всё переживаешь из-за Джинни, друг? – спрашивал Рон. – Да брось ты, она вон уже с Дином встречается. Найди себе новую девчонку.

– Я хочу побыть один, – отвечал я, в очередной раз хлопая дверью.

_Я хочу побыть с ним._

Снейп возвращался за полночь ещё дважды. На третий раз мне удалось перехватить его, когда он садился в красный дабл-деккер. Вспомнив про спонтанность, я попытался незаметно прошмыгнуть следом и спрятаться на заднем сидении. Только всё равно ничего не вышло.

«Опять ты!» –Чёрные глаза сузились, и я вздрогнул всем телом от окатившей меня ледяной волны ярости. Его ненависть можно было потрогать руками. Но это было лучше, гораздо лучше «пустого места».

Я улыбнулся Снейпу.

Он выскочил из автобуса на следующей остановке, наступив с размаху в гигантскую лужу. Брызгами окатило его всего, с головы до ног – и стёкла дабл-деккера заляпало.

«Проклятый мальчишка!» – Услужливо донёс до меня порыв ветра. Северус не обернулся. У него с пальто вода стекала.

Проклятый мальчишка не имел никакого права лезть в его жизнь. Нагло, бесцеремонно вторгаться в личное пространство. И разгадывать его тайны он не имел никакого права. Но мне наплевать было – я болел. Я на стенку лез и едва не выл от боли.

_«Я ненавижу твою пустоту. И тебя вместе с ней ненавижу»._

Строчки прыгали перед глазами. Ручка мазала чернилами. А у меня голова третий день раскалывалась, я с постели встать не мог. Но письмо написал. И отдал навестившей меня Гермионе.

– Ты с ума сошёл! – Она кусала губы от беспокойства. – Какое письмо, какой Снейп, Гарри? Тебе из деканата звонили, ещё неделю прогулов – и исключат, как пить дать исключат!

– У меня дистония, – терпеливо объяснил я. – Это от весны давление скачет.

– Это у тебя от него давление скачет! Чёрт, Гарри, ну какая любовь, ну ты же его совсем не знаешь…

Ей не понять – у них с Роном всё правильно. Так, как положено. Лучшие друзья, вместе ещё со школы. Общие планы, общие интересы, общий друг Гарри. Правда, последний немножко запутался, но это ничего, это поправимо.

Гермиона смотрела по-матерински снисходительно. Даже улыбалась слегка – видно, уже придумала план знакомства заблудшего Гарри Поттера с очередной «замечательной девушкой». Главное, что письмо пообещала отправить. Потом, правда, долго топталась у выхода, будто решаясь: сказать или не сказать.

–Ну давай уже, валяй. – Не выдержал я.

– Не понимаю, зачем ты ему пишешь. Он же всё равно тебе не отвечает.

– Я не хожу на концерты. С кровати не подняться. – Я улыбнулся ей на прощание. – Пусть он никогда не забывает обо мне. Пусть знает, что я рядом.

***

– Что же вы сразу не сказали, что вы Гарри? – Минерва Макгонагалл с тёплой улыбкой всплеснула руками. – То-то я думаю, имя какое странное. Мне теперь даже неловко.

Странное имя – ну надо же, насмешила. Меня, кажется, всю жизнь окружают странные имена и странные люди.

– Вы можете звать меня как угодно, – вежливо ответил я. – Мне всё равно.

Мне и правда всё равно было. Мы прогуливались по парку. Весенние цветы распускались под ногами. Минерва куталась в пурпурную вязаную шаль и щурилась на солнце, как большая кошка. Я пытался спрятаться за толстым слоем шарфа от собственного пугающего приступа откровенности, побудившего меня пригласить пожилую пианистку немного пройтись после концерта.

– Так вот оно что, – задумчиво проговорила она, когда я, наконец, замолчал. – Вы редкой души человек, Гарри. Так бескорыстно переживать за Северуса – не солгу, если скажу, что до вас на это никто не решался.

Я только хмыкнул – какая уж там бескорыстность. Эгоизм, самый настоящий. Ведь это только мне и нужно было, и старался я исключительно ради себя. Просто вдруг проснулась в Поттере жажда знаний. Сложная наука Северуса Снейпа, её манящие тёмные глубины. Романтика нищеты и концертных залов.

Ему-то как раз плевать. Я так и сказал Минерве, потому что это бесспорный факт, аксиома.

– На вашем месте я бы не была в этом так уверена. – Хитро улыбнулась женщина, как-то странно изучая меня взглядом. – Северус – человек сложный и замкнутый, но вряд ли найдётся хоть кто-то, кто рискнул бы назвать его бесчувственным.

– Они все просто боятся, – угрюмо буркнул я. – Так можно и без головы остаться.

Макгонагалл засмеялась и неожиданно совершенно по-дружески взъерошила мне волосы.

– Мальчишка. – Вздохнула она, – погода сегодня совершенно летняя, правда? И темнеет поздно. Можно гулять хоть до рассвета.

Я испуганно вытаращился на неё, но она только фыркнула и, нагнувшись, сорвала с земли пушистый белый одуванчик.

– Северус пришёл к нам много лет назад. И всегда был один, сколько мы знакомы. Человек сам выбирает свой путь, Гарри. Северус тоже сделал выбор. Думаю, однажды он задался целью не впускать никого в свою жизнь, и, надо сказать, весьма в этом преуспел.

Солнце медленно заползало за крышу старенького здания. Район был ужасным, отвратительным даже для окраины Лондона, зато парк – восхитительным. Тёплый ветер лениво шевелил волосы на затылке, и я как-то внезапно успокоился. Ведь и правда – лето уже. Перчатки больше не нужны. И дырявое пальто можно в шкаф спрятать.

– За все годы я ни разу не видела, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь приходил к нему, хотя... я ведь могу чего-то не знать, – задумчиво продолжала Минерва. – Сами понимаете, Северус не слишком-то откровенен с коллегами. Знаю только, что когда-то он преподавал в консерватории, потом – целиком ушёл в музыку. Северус – необычайно талантливый музыкант, но у него всё сложилось не слишком удачно. Что ж. – Она снова вздохнула, – кажется, нам пора прощаться. Мой дом здесь неподалёку.

Она дунула на ладонь, и одуванчик разлетелся, взметнувшись в воздух фонтаном пушистых тычинок. Мы молча проследили за их полётом.

– Спасибо, – искренне сказал я. – Даже и не знаю, как вас благодарить.

– Заходите как-нибудь на чай, – ответила она. – Я буду рада поболтать о пустяках. – И неожиданно серьёзно взглянула мне в глаза. – Позвольте дать вам совет, Гарри. Ни в коем случае не жалейте его. Сильные люди не терпят жалости. Просто дайте ему понять, что он не один.

– Думаете, Снейпу это нужно?

– Уверена. Хотя, могу поклясться, сам он считает иначе. Так что. – Она мечтательно взглянула на куст сирени, – у вас есть время, чтобы его переубедить.

Времени не было. Время текло сквозь пальцы, осыпалось как песок, не оставляя даже воспоминаний о душных июньских вечерах. Всё сливалось в какую-то мутную дымку, покрывалось тоненькой плёнкой прошлого – того, что не повторить, не прожить заново.

Ночами я просыпался от кошмаров. Мне снились чёрные глаза – пустые и безжизненные, снились руки в белых перчатках, парящие в воздухе над клавишами рояля. Играла «Лунная соната», воздух пах гнилью и формалином, я сидел в пустом зрительном зале и смотрел, смотрел на эти руки без тела, не в силах пошевелиться. Я надеялся, что вот-вот откроется дверь и раздадутся знакомые летящие шаги, но откуда-то знал – Снейп не придёт, его нигде нет. Сны мешались с реальностью, и на концертах я вздрагивал от облегчения, видя, как он выходит на сцену и привычным жестом опускает голову в поклоне. Но страх никуда не исчезал, я боялся пустой сцены, боялся чёрной трясины рояля, боялся непоправимого.

_«Ни в коем случае не жалейте его»._

Минерва Макгонагалл ничего об этом не знала. Если бы я мог... если бы я только мог испытывать к нему жалость – я бы растёкся лужицей от облегчения. Жалость – это просто и понятно, это спокойное и благородное чувство. От него не плавятся нервы, не подкашиваются колени, не завязывается тугой узел в груди. От него не бывает мучительно стыдно и мучительно горячо.

Жалость не привела бы меня к массивной железной двери, скрывающей артистические гримёрки, которую с равнодушно-скучающим выражением лица подпирал гориллоподобный охранник.

Я молча испытывал его терпение. Ждал, когда он от меня устанет и впустит туда, куда мне было так нужно, просто необходимо попасть.

Охранник сдался приблизительно минут через двадцать.

– Ладно, уж, проходи, всё равно не отстанешь. – Вздохнул он, освобождая проход. И добавил весело: – Чай не звезда, не рассыплется.

В других обстоятельствах я бы непременно удивился тому, что даже персонал в курсе, ради кого я практически поселился в маленьком концертном зале, но тогда мне было не до этого. О, у меня было чему удивляться.

Стенам, покрытым осыпающейся штукатуркой. Перегоревшим лампочкам. Толстому слою пыли, осевшему на покосившихся картинах и разбитом зеркале.

Северус Снейп сидел в крошечной комнатке, опустив голову на руки. Он дышал шумно, тяжело, медленно выдыхая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Приоткрытая дверь предательски скрипнула. Он поднял голову так резко, что я искренне испугался за сохранность его шеи.

– Больно? – хрипло выдавил я. Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только отчаянным буханьем взбесившегося сердца.

«Бум, бум, бум».

– Чёрт подери, это когда-нибудь закончится? – рявкнул, наконец, Снейп. – Что вам нужно?!

– Что с вами? Заболели? – Я постарался напустить в голос побольше дружеского участия. Получилось нечто, похожее на мышиный писк.

– Я, кажется, задал вопрос. Что. Вам. Нужно.

Ответ застрял где-то в горле. Спокойно, слишком спокойно. Тревожный звоночек отчаянно требовал покинуть опасную зону, но я решительно велел ему заткнуться.

Вот он, звёздный час Гарри Поттера.

– Я...

...Перевёл взгляд за спину Северуса и мгновенно онемел. Кажется, так и стоял с открытым ртом, растеряв все слова до единого. Потому что невозможно, ну совершенно же невозможно говорить, когда вокруг столько ослепительной белизны.

Нежные кувшинки на гладких зелёных стебельках.

Букеты калл, с боем собранных по всему Лондону.

– Я...

«Бум, бум, бум».

– Ну же, попробуйте ещё раз, – язвительно прошипел Снейп. Казалось, ему было плевать на моё открытие.

– Я вас люблю.

Чёрт, лучше бы не пробовал.

Северус Снейп почти не удивился. Молча встал, поправил рубашку и, решительно сделав несколько шагов, навис надо мной чёрной грозовой тучей.

– Послушайте меня, мистер Как-Вас-Там, чёртов шут без совести и мозгов. Если вы ещё раз приблизитесь ко мне на расстояние зрительного контакта, я превращу вашу жизнь в ад. Это ясно? Или повторить по буквам?

Внутри что-то мелко задрожало и взорвалось колючими осколками стекла. Глаза затянуло серой мутной пеленой. Губы шевелились с трудом, отказывались подчиняться.

– Ну и пусть. Я сейчас скажу, и вы просто будете знать. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, и я никогда никого не любил, сукин ты сын, пока не услышал твоего Бетховена. Я никогда никому не дарил цветов. Я даже не писал писем и уж точно не собирался начинать. Ты можешь говорить всё что хочешь, можешь считать меня идиотом и лгуном, но я ни за что не поверю, что тебе всё равно. Потому что за эти проклятые пять месяцев я узнал тебя так, как ты сам себя никогда не узнаешь. Потому что каждый день я смотрел и _видел_ , слушал и _слышал_. Потому что, в конце концов, вот это, – я махнул рукой в сторону расставленных повсюду букетов, – всё что угодно, но не равнодушие. А сейчас я уйду и больше не вернусь, а ты придёшь в себя, соберёшь свои жалкие пожитки, пройдёшь три улицы и четыре дома и всё это время – слышишь? – всё это время будешь знать, что я рядом.

Голос ни разу не сорвался. Пальцы, сжатые в кулаки, были белые-белые. Снейп медленно опустил чуть подрагивающие ресницы.

– Обратный адрес – на каждом конверте. Я буду ждать, Северус.

Я тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь, оставляя усталого и простуженного человека наедине с его надрывным, душераздирающим кашлем.


	3. Chapter 3

Конечно, он не написал. Глупо было рассчитывать на такое. Глупо было проверять почту дважды в день, доводя себя до ручки ещё до того, как пальцы касались створки почтового ящика. И отгонять, отгонять прочь гаденький голосок, ехидно нашёптывающий мне о степени моего идиотизма.

Стоит поздравить Джинни с тем, что в своё время поставила верный диагноз.

Из университета не исключили. Внезапно появилась огромная, пугающая масса свободного времени. От него хотелось бежать, спасаться, особенно – вечерами. Хотелось вышвырнуть все часы, никогда больше не видеть их бегущих стрелок, но они были повсюду, словно издеваясь: нагло тикали в оглушающей тишине пустых кабинетов, подмигивали с пыльных полок общежития, светились цифрами с экрана мобильного телефона. Они не оставляли даже во сне, вырывая из короткого забытья пронзительным звоном будильника.

Я подтянул все хвосты, перечитал учебники, даже сессию закрыл без троек. Гермиона никак не нарадовалась. Семья Уизли пригласила к себе в пригород, погостить у них с недельку. Но я не мог уехать, я до последнего на что-то надеялся. Ведь когда человеку ни с того ни с сего признаются в любви, он же, наверное, должен хоть капельку удивиться? Подумать на досуге, взвесить все «за» и «против»? Конечно же, такого человека нельзя торопить, такому человеку нужно дать время посмотреть на ситуацию рационально. Это только такие как я вечно бросаются головой на амбразуру.

Северус Снейп был рационален до мозга костей. Он не бросился на амбразуру ни в июле, ни в августе.

Сентябрь принёс с собой осознание, что моя маленькая, хрупкая и, наверное, выдуманная любовь навсегда останется только моей. _Неразделённой._

...Ветер свистит нещадно, пронзительно, ловко задувает под ветровку. Покрывает шею колючими мурашками.

На кладбище – ни души, словно смерть – не только под землёй, а везде: в самом воздухе, в голых мёрзлых деревьях. Ветер добрался и до них, раскачивает, треплет, ломает сухие ветки.

На кладбище – ни души, только я и холодные мёртвые камни. На них чьи-то имена, даты – бессмысленные символы, жалкая дань памяти когда-то живых.

Я здесь не для того, чтобы похоронить свою неразделённую любовь, нет, она всё ещё дышит, пульсирует – живее меня самого. Я тоже пришёл отдать дань. В руках у меня – цветы, перед глазами – два мраморных надгробия. Две вереницы символов.

– Привет, мама. Привет, папа, – говорю я и осторожно опускаю цветы на одинаковые могилы. Ласково глажу каменные плиты, провожу пальцами по выпуклой гравировке букв. Закрываю глаза.

Старая боль, приправленная терпкой осенней горечью.

Не знаю, сколько проходит времени – с некоторых пор я ненавижу часы. Просто в какой-то момент вдруг понимаю, что больше не один на кладбище.

Он меня не замечает – этот человек в чёрном. Стоит у могилы на несколько рядов правее, стоит неподвижно, опустив голову, словно мёртвая каменная статуя. Впиваюсь взглядом в его спину – непривычно сутулую, сгорбленную, мысленно глажу поникшие плечи, перебираю в пальцах длинные, растрёпанные на ветру волосы...

«Ну здравствуй, Северус».

Господи, господи, господигосподи, как же давно я не произносил этих слов. Запрещал их себе даже шёпотом, даже мысленно и до крови закусывал губы, лишь бы не вырвалось ненароком, не припечатало своей невозможностью. Неразделённостью.

Как бесконечно долго я убивал тебя в себе, как бегал от твоей памяти, от твоей музыки. Умирал сам, удалял из плеера Бетховена, но это было бессмысленно, бесполезно, потому что он пел внутри, словно включался невидимым щелчком пальцев – каждый вечер по привычному расписанию. Как забывал твои руки, твой взгляд, твои презрительные интонации, тебя, Северус, тебя.

И как теперь не могу сделать ни шагу в сторону. Не могу закрыть глаза, не могу молча развернуться и уйти. Потому что убежать от тебя – не значит спастись.

Потому что я не хочу спасаться.

А он стоит, стоит, глядя на чью-то смерть, и кажется, что это продолжается целую вечность. Но время отмирает, ветер бьёт с удвоенной силой, почти срывая с шеи нелепый бордовый шарф, и Северус вздрагивает, трогается с места. Но перед тем как уйти, бережно касается пальцами плиты на аккуратной ухоженной могиле. Совсем как я перед этим... Нет, не так, он задерживает руку дольше, гораздо дольше.

Дождавшись, когда вдалеке негромко скрипнет калитка, я на негнущихся ногах иду туда, где только что стоял Снейп. Иду так долго, что ноги успевают страшно замёрзнуть. Руки мёрзнут тоже, немеют в карманах лёгкой ветровки. Надо будет завтра надеть перчатки...

Мраморная плита старая, слегка потёртая и шершавит под пальцами – почти как на могиле моих родителей. Но этот крошечный уголок кладбища выглядит так, словно про него никогда не забывают, поддерживая чистоту и порядок. Аккуратная россыпь цветов – нежные, фиолетовые и лиловые, на тонких зелёных стебельках. Что это за цветы? Что это за человек, похороненный под холодной могильной плитой, судя по дате, почти пятнадцать лет назад?

Очередной человек со странным именем.

_Ремус Люпин._

Я произношу его вслух, и оно щекотно горчит на языке.

***

Старый недобрый Брикстон – весьма опасный район.

Если вы вдруг очутились здесь поздно вечером – вам лучше иметь при себе нечто вроде плаща-невидимки. Или, как минимум, скрытый в кармане газовый баллончик. Впрочем, самое главное – не иметь при себе ничего, что представляет собой хоть какую-то ценность.

Брикстон – любимчик криминальных хроник и всевозможной преступной статистики. Пристанище так называемой «альтернативной тусовки». Излюбленное место праздных гуляк, уличной молодёжи и прочих сомнительных личностей. Здесь полно дешёвых рынков, арт-хаусных кинотеатров и кособоких ресторанчиков индийской кухни.

У меня нет ни волшебного плаща, ни, тем более, особых ценностей – если конечно не считать старенького плеера и пары вечно спутанных наушников. Я не смотрю арт-хаус и люто ненавижу индийскую кухню. И уж конечно никогда бы не назвал себя частью «альтернативной тусовки».

Тем не менее, я здесь.

Внезапно захотелось проветрить разум. Друзья бы не поняли. Но если бы мне всё же пришлось отчитываться за своё нелепое поведение, я бы сказал только одно. Я бы сказал им: «Видишь ли, Рон. Ты был не прав, и в книжки Гермионы закрался солидный промах. Классическая музыка вовсе не очищает сознание».

В сознании – хаос, а в плеере – Шуберт. Не Бетховен, нет. Потому что вечер сегодня особенный. Потому что в воздухе витает влажное, зыбкое, тревожное предчувствие. Коснёшься – и растворится, исчезнет, растает как дым.

Листья покрыты лёгкой позолотой. Скоро они опадут, расстелют по земле разноцветный ковёр, будут приятно шуршать под ногами. Небо темнеет в считанные секунды, как будто где-то там, наверху медленно перегорает невидимая лампочка.

Ночью будет ливень.

Сигарета крошится в пальцах – пятая по счёту. Может, пора уже угомониться и прекратить растрачивать ни в чём не повинную пачку? Забыть к чертям Северуса Снейпа на полупустом кладбище? Да бога ради, Поттер, он что, не имеет права спокойно оплакивать своих мертвецов?!

_«Северус всегда был один, сколько мы знакомы»._

Голос Макгонагалл отдаёт в висках набатом, принося первые отзвуки подступающей головной боли. И на этот раз её не свалишь на дистонию.

– Довольно, – говорю я себе, на всякий случай делая строгое выражение лица. – Иди домой, Гарри.

Собственная речь успокаивает. Полусонный бродячий пёс с любопытством косится в мою сторону большим чёрным глазом. Меня передёргивает, и я спешу покинуть сомнительное место.

Слишком много чёрного. Сознание никак не желает очищаться.

Дома окружают со всех сторон, будто нарочно сбивая с толку. Одинаковые улочки путаются под ногами. Замечательно, Гарри, ты большой молодец. Заблудиться в Брикстоне поздно вечером – это именно то, чего недоставало в твоей чудовищно скучной жизни.

Воздух как будто сгущается, усиливая странную тревогу. Я ускоряю шаг, я почти бегу, я уверен, что там, за поворотом – долгожданный выход из этого проклятого лабиринта.

И застываю, не в силах отвести глаз от сцены, которая разворачивается прямо передо мной.

Несмотря на количество преступлений, официально зарегистрированных в Брикстоне, обычно криминальная хроника великодушно щадит хрупкую британскую психику. И действительно, стоит ли волновать честных граждан ради очередной банды распущенных подростков?

Вот и об этих, думаю, никто ничего не напишет. Пустая трата времени и типографской краски. Правда же?

– Так-так, кто тут у нас? Чёрт, ну и убожество.

Их – трое, он – только один. _Он всегда был один…_ У него есть только мертвец, который уже никогда не сможет ему помочь. Неужели он хотел именно этого?..

Неужели не заслужил хотя бы немного покоя?

– Фу, Стэн, он уродлив как смерть. Я, пожалуй, не засну сегодня ночью.

У них мерзкий лошадиный смех – в этой подворотне звучит особенно громко, неприятно режет ухо.

– Что вам от меня нужно?

В голосе Снейпа – усталая обречённость. Застыл как струна, на лице – спокойствие, только зрачки загнанно метаются, поочерёдно изучая каждого из преследователей. Молодые, крепкие, здоровые парни. Из тех, что привыкли полагаться на грубую силу.

Дети ночного Брикстона.

– Твои жалкие пожитки, дедуля.

И снова лошадиное ржание, усиленное эхом подворотни.

– У меня ничего нет.

– А если подумать?

Металлический отблеск в темноте – кажется, обыкновенный столовый нож. Но даже такого будет вполне достаточно. Северус, Северус, ну какой чёрт понёс тебя сюда на ночь глядя?..

– Что в пакете, дедуля?

– Продукты. Только продукты.

– Давай сюда... Кошелёк! Выгребай всё к чёртовой матери!

– Нет, – вдруг твёрдо говорит Снейп, делая едва заметный шаг назад, – нет. Вы ничего не получите.

– Что-о? Это _что_ он сейчас сказал?

– Я тоже слышал, Стэн.

– Заткнись ты, пидор!

– Смотрите-ка, краснеет... ха! Точно пидор!

– Пидор-скромняшка.

– Кто будет трахать такого урода?

– Попробуешь, Грег?

– Да ну его. Вмажем как следует, и дело с концом.

– Да ты посмотри на него, он же напрашивается... Что, соскучился по тесному общению, дедуля?

– Оставьте. Меня. В покое. – Медленно, раздельно, воздух со свистом выходит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Я успел заметить: у него что-то с дыханием, и приступы порой происходят в самый неподходящий момент. Он тяжело их переносит. Наверное, поэтому и не поёт.

Вот как сейчас...

– Ах так, сука! Ты сам напросился...

Удар. Кулак с треском впечатывается в скулу.

...Изнутри поднимается что-то ледяное, большое, смертоносное. Оно заполняет целиком, заставляя кровь вскипеть, посылая по телу волны раскалённой ртути. Я совершаю молниеносный бросок и слышу свой утробный рык словно со стороны.

Эффект неожиданности – полезная штука. Он даёт нападающему кратковременное преимущество и может сыграть не последнюю роль в неравной схватке. Я всегда это знал, но, пожалуй, впервые смог испытать на собственной шкуре.

Сознание отключилось, но инстинкты вели безошибочно. Ублюдок с ножом стоял ко мне спиной, и ему порядочно не повезло. Он первым столкнулся с новой безумной ипостасью Гарри Поттера. И выронил нож от сильного рывка за ухо.

Что-то неприятно хрустнуло.

Эффект неожиданности сделал своё дело.

– А-а-а, вашу мать!

– Прочь отсюда, твари. Немедленно оставьте его в покое.

Нож в руке внушает уверенность. Наверное, поэтому голос выходит спокойным и ровным. Примерно так в боевиках хладнокровные киллеры прощаются со своей жертвой.

–Чё-то я не понял, это вообще кто?..

–Стэн, бл..дь, у него твой нож! Какого?..

– Он порвал моё чёртово ухо!

– Эй, потише с ножиком, парень. Это тебе не игрушка.

– Вы не поняли?! Он его, бл..дь, ПОРВАЛ!

– Заткнись, идиот!

– Парень, давай договоримся. На кой тебе нужен этот мудак?

– Закрой пасть! – Моё хладнокровие куда-то стремительно улетучилось. – Я сказал, ПРОЧЬ ОТСЮДА!

– Тише, тише, он бешеный...

– Ненормальный...

Они синхронно пятятся назад, прикрывая пострадавшего Стэна. Последний взгляд на Снейпа, полный лютой ненависти:

– Считай, что тебе повезло, ублюдок...

–Мерзкий старый извращенец...

Я по инерции крепко сжимаю нож и тупо смотрю им вслед, недоумевая, каким образом козырное орудие очутилось у меня в руках, а трое крепких парней испугались одной тощей очкастой физиономии.

Каким образом, чёрт подери, на мне нет _ни единой царапины?_..

Гарри Поттер – Мальчик-Который-Выжил и победил в неравном бою.

Откуда-то справа доносится натужный кашель, и хриплый голос устало произносит:

– Оторвать ухо – весьма оригинальный способ вывести противника из строя. Поздравляю, Поттер.

***

– Сэр... Северус! О боже, я... как вы?

– Прекратите кудахтать, точно курица-наседка, это порядочно раздражает.

– Но я... но вы... ох, давайте я помогу вам подняться...

– В этом нет... никакой... необходимости.

– Да какого чёрта вы всегда такой упрямый? Немедленно прекратите строить из себя героя и обопритесь на мою руку!

– Это я здесь строю из себя героя?.. Я?! Ты сейчас серьёзно, мальчишка? Безмозглый идиот, тебя могли покалечить или даже убить!

– Ну вот, сэр, теперь вы кашляете... Ну зачем нужно так себя изводить? Сев... Северус... да держитесь же за меня, чёрт бы вас побрал!

– Ты... да ты просто...

– Успокойтесь, бога ради, ничего бы со мной не случилось. Чего не скажешь про вас, сэр! Ну зачем, зачем вы в это ввязались? Неужели трудно было отдать им то, что они просили?

– Трудно, Поттер, трудно... Что с тобой?

– Вы всё-таки запомнили, как меня зовут... Не могу поверить.

– Вас, пожалуй, забудешь... Я произнёс «Поттер» уже дважды, почему именно сейчас я вынужден слушать ваши восторженные вопли? Почему я вообще должен их выслушивать?

– Потому что я вам помогаю. Окажите мне любезность и смиритесь с этим фактом прямо сейчас, чтобы я мог спокойно осмотреть ваши повреждения.

– Сущие пустяки, Поттер. Всего один удар, бывало и хуже.

– Какой, к чёрту, один удар? Он пинал вас по рёбрам и животу, я видел! Постарайтесь не дёргаться, Северус.

– Кто дал вам право называть меня по имени?

– А как прикажете вас называть?

– Элементарно, мистер Поттер: просто избавьте меня от досадной необходимости общения с вами.

– Ну уж нет... Сначала я должен убедиться в том, что с вами всё в порядке.

– Со мной всё в полном... ш-ш.

– Вот видите, я же говорил, пинали! Где больно?

– Поттер!..

– Гарри.

– Пошёл к чёрту, ты, заносчивый, наглый...

– Я с удовольствием выслушаю всё, что вы обо мне думаете, только давайте чуть позже, ладно?

– И откуда ты только взялся на мою голову? Надо же было влезть...

– Если бы я не влез, они бы изрезали вас ножом или что похуже! Вы же слышали, что они говорили...

– Да не ори же ты так, идиот! Запомни раз и навсегда: _тебя_ абсолютно не касается, что они говорили!

– Почему вы смущаетесь, Северус? Они просто ублюдки, которые....

– Поттер, предупреждаю...

– Хорошо-хорошо, не переживайте так... У вас, кажется, растяжение на лодыжке. Идти можете?

– Разумеется.

– Тогда пойдёмте.

– Куда?

– К вам, конечно, куда же ещё... До меня отсюда как до луны. Или предпочтёте, чтобы я тащил вас в больницу?

– Поттер...

– Да?

– Вы мне за это ответите.

– Непременно, Северус. Непременно.


	4. Chapter 4

Чай в треугольных пакетиках слишком горячий и неприятно обжигает нёбо. Морщась, я пытаюсь отыскать глазами фильтр или что-нибудь в этом роде. Безуспешно. Похоже, холодная вода здесь водится только в старом, похожем на обрубок огородного шланга, кране.

Снейп с наслаждением потягивает кипяток, в упор не замечая моей маленькой проблемы.

– Вы не пробовали хоть немного разбавлять чай перед употреблением?

– Зачем, Поттер? – Северус насмешливо смотрит из-под ресниц. – Вы же британец, а британцы должны боготворить свой национальный напиток в любом виде.

– А вы, значит, не должны? – спрашиваю с вызовом.

– Ну почему же. – Он задумчиво смотрит в свою чашку и медленно тянет за белую ниточку. Сморщенный пакетик выплывает наружу, продолжая ронять чайные жасминовые капли. – Я и боготворю.

Оказавшись на своей территории, Снейп ощутимо расслабился и, похоже, совершенно забыл о том, что всего час назад его едва не нашинковали в капусту столовым ножом. О том, что именно я спас его от подобной участи, он предпочёл забыть прямо на месте, и всю дорогу до дома старательно делал вид, что Поттер – всего лишь досадное недоразумение, которое невесть зачем увязалось за ним следом. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему прихрамывать и периодически опираться на мою руку, вцепляясь в неё так крепко, что на месте его пальцев остался причудливый лиловый узор.

К тому моменту, как мы добрались до квартиры, Снейп успел обвинить меня во всех своих бедах и раз двести послать к чёрту. Я счастливо улыбался, и это бесило его ещё больше. Но такая мелочь не могла испортить мне настроение: я чувствовал себя героем. И никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Северус так много говорит. Ворчит, фыркает, ругается, и всё это – для меня. Словно страшным напором воды прорвало плотину. Словно он молчал целую вечность и вот теперь, наконец, дорвался.

– Ладно, чёрт с вами, – обиженно бурчу я. – Хотите заработать ожоги – пожалуйста. Кто я такой, чтобы вам мешать?

– Вы ведь этим и занимаетесь, Поттер.

– Что?

– Мешаете мне портить свою жизнь. Разве нет?

Красноречиво развожу руками, мол, уж извините, сэр, кто виноват, что у вас такая тяга к саморазрушению. Северус делает очень серьёзное лицо, и наши глаза встречаются.

– Вам просто нравится руководить процессом самостоятельно, не так ли, мистер Поттер? И ведь действительно, с тем, чтобы портить мне жизнь, никто до сих пор не справлялся лучше вас. Хотя многие – уж поверьте – очень старались.

– И почему меня это не удивляет?..

– Так что чай, Поттер – это, пожалуй, меньшее из всех зол, – устало заканчивает он, игнорируя мой выпад. – Улавливаете мою мысль?

– Э-э-э...

Северус тяжело вздыхает:

– Всё ясно. Как всегда, потрясающий поток красноречия. Я имел в виду, Поттер, что большее зло – это вы.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Этот человек способен угробить даже самое благодушное настроение. Нестерпимо хочется встать и удалиться с видом оскорблённого достоинства. И я бы, несомненно, так и поступил, если бы не знал, что мерзавец добивается именно этого.

Если бы не знал, как сильно нужен ему на самом деле.

– Не стоит провоцировать меня, сэр, – вежливо отвечаю я, размешивая сахар. – Я же говорил, что хорошо успел изучить вас. А вы не верили.

Он морщится, как от зубной боли, и прожигает меня раздражённым взглядом.

– Я бы посоветовал вам тратить время на нечто более полезное!

– А я бы посоветовал вам не вставать без необходимости, чтобы не беспокоить лишний раз больную ногу.

Он морщится снова и тяжело оседает на скрипнувший деревянный стул.

Квартира Снейпа именно такая, какой я себе её представлял, сидя во дворике и наблюдая за окном на третьем этаже: маленькая комнатка, старая потрёпанная мебель, тесная кухня, вместившая нас обоих будто бы с неохотой. Просторный дубовый стол на полпомещения – пожалуй, лучшее, что есть в квартире Снейпа. Если не считать самого Снейпа.

А ещё в квартире Снейпа есть душа. Живая и настоящая, она поскрипывает в дверях, колышется в занавесках, забирается в полки и шкафы. Её до странности знакомый, слегка затхлый запах витает в воздухе, приветствует меня как родного. Наверное, поэтому мне до зубовного скрежета хочется назвать это место своим домом.

Дом... Я всегда был бездомным. С чего ты решил, Поттер, словно что-то должно измениться?

– Кстати, о ноге. Может быть, сменим повязку?

– Ещё рано, Поттер. А когда придёт время – я прекрасно обойдусь без вашей помощи.

Кажется, я начинаю понимать, что означает выражение «ослиное упрямство».

Северус слишком внимательно разглядывает тёмный квадрат окна за светлыми занавесками.

– Будете продолжать этот театр – вызову вам врача, сэр. Потом можете сколько угодно испепелять меня своим коронным взглядом. Боюсь, с некоторых пор он на меня не действует.

Не знаю, когда это произошло – может, просто слишком много было всего. Жгло, грызло, пускало яд под кожу. Провал сцены, пустое кладбище, тёмные подворотни. А может, просто кончились силы, и вместе с ними кончился страх.

Я больше не боюсь Северуса Снейпа. Я оброс пуленепробиваемой бронёй, черепашьим панцирем.

Он это чувствует. Он меняет тему.

– Откуда у вас такие познания в медицине, Поттер? Вы довольно верно оценили... масштаб повреждений.

Если это не похвала, то я – Бетховен. Или, как минимум, один из его далёких потомков.

– Да так, увлекался одно время… Моя мама была врачом. Мне рассказывали.

«Тук-тук-тук». Чайная ложка громко стучит по позолоченному ободку чашки.

Как… торжественно.

У чашки – сколотый краешек. Говорят, если выпить из такой – непременно случится несчастье.

Когда-то я мечтал поступить в медицинский. Целый год глотал книги, учил зубодробильные термины. Не хватило. Они сказали: «Приходите в следующем году» и наверняка подумали: «Приходите в следующей жизни».

Такая «ошибка природы» (привет тёте Петунии!), как я, должна быть баснословно богатой. Или довольствоваться тем, что есть. Повезло, что взяли хоть куда-то. Мог ведь вообще оказаться на улице. А так – факультет менеджмента, общежитие, крыша над головой. Ежемесячная стипендия. Что ещё нужно для счастья?

– Так значит, она...

– Я её совсем не помню. Как и отца. Ничего особенного – авария на дороге. Такие каждый день случаются. Мне тогда только исполнился год.

«Тук-тук-тук». Последний кусочек сахара никак не хочет размешиваться.

– Ничего особенного... – Снейп как-то странно смотрит на меня. – Ничего осо... Можешь мне не верить, Поттер, но я бы с удовольствием поменялся с тобой местами.

У него совершенно безумный взгляд – тёмные провалы вместо глаз. Это уже не пустота, это нечто другое... Сколько ещё секретов хранит в себе этот человек? Сколько он позволит мне раскрыть?

– Я предпочёл бы вовсе не помнить своих родителей, – говорит. – Особенно отца.

– Почему?

Он хмыкает и игнорирует мой вопрос. Вполне закономерно.

– Впрочем, от матери у меня осталось одно счастливое воспоминание. Его хватает, чтобы хранить о ней добрую память.

Северус всё-таки встаёт, чертыхаясь, и, стиснув зубы, идёт к двери, чтобы через минуту опустить передо мной маленькую резную шкатулку. На крышке – огненно-рыжая птица. Я жду, что она вот-вот оживёт и чувствую лёгкое разочарование оттого, что ничего не происходит.

– Что это за птица?

– Феникс, мистер Поттер. Символ смерти и воскрешения. Символ бесконечного круга, если хотите.

– Значит, это ваш талисман? – брякаю, не подумав. Снейп раздражённо фыркает.

– Это мифическое создание, Поттер. Его не существует. Какой к чёрту талисман?

– Зря вы так. – Я аккуратно поглаживаю резное птичье оперение. – Нельзя верить только в то, что доказано наукой. Вы же человек искусства, разве так можно?

– Вы ничего не знаете об искусстве, ровно как и обо мне. Так что прекратите разводить полемику.

– Как вам не стыдно. – Мне отчего-то становится обидно. – Я несколько месяцев кряду таскался на ваши концерты, а вы говорите, ничего не знаю. Да я теперь разбираюсь в искусстве не хуже вашей Макгонагалл!

– Кто написал «Над пропастью во ржи»? – невозмутимо спрашивает Снейп.

– Что?

– «Мастер и Маргарита»? «Собор Парижской Богоматери»?

– Ну-у…

– Самая известная работа Леонардо да Винчи?

– Это нечестно! – возмущаюсь я. – Вы даже не спрашиваете про музыку.

– «Токката и фуга ре-минор»? Опера «Дон Жуан»?

– Чёрт, да дайте же мне собраться с мыслями!

– Думайте, Поттер, кто же вам мешает. – Северус насмешливо улыбается.

– Ну хорошо. – Поднимаю руки в примирительном жесте. – Хорошо. Вы победили, сэр. Что теперь? Мне встать на колени? Станцевать ламбаду на столе?

– Не нужно, Поттер, не нужно. Лучше откройте, наконец, шкатулку.

Феникс распахнул клюв в торжествующем крике. Кажется, вот-вот вырвется из своего плена и взлетит прямо под потолок крошечной кухни.

– Она такая… красивая.

– Важнее – то, что внутри, Поттер.

Важнее – то, что внутри. Эта истина вросла в меня вместе с тобой, Северус. И вот сейчас ты сидишь за дубовым столом, скрестив руки в защитном жесте, со своим насмешливым взглядом, с лиловыми кругами под глазами, а я смотрю на тебя и вижу… то, что внутри.

Внутри шкатулки – маленькая фигурка феникса, который медленно вращается вокруг своей оси. И музыка, спокойная ласковая музыка, от которой почему-то немножко щемит сердце.

– Поразительно, – негромко говорит Северус. – Поразительно, что она ещё работает… Мать очень любила эту вещь. До сих пор помню, как она надевала своё единственное платье – ярко-красное, вот как перья этого феникса, запиралась в спальне от собственного мужа и открывала шкатулку. Потом – долго кружилась по комнате с закрытыми глазами, пока отец орал в бесплодных попытках выбить дверь. Она могла делать это часами. Веришь, Поттер?

– Откуда… –Я пытаюсь прочистить горло, – откуда вы знаете, что она делала именно это?

– Прятался под кроватью. Представь себе, я уже тогда предпочитал музыку пьяным воплям отца.

Мы сидим в молчании, нарушаемом лишь мелодией из шкатулки и мерным гудением холодильника. Музыка на секунду замолкает и тут же начинается заново.

– Это и есть символ бесконечного круга? – Я неловко пытаюсь выдавить смешок.

– Больше не шутите, Поттер. – Усталые морщинки вокруг глаз становятся глубже. – У вас это получается не лучше, чем рассуждать об искусстве.

– У меня есть одно подозрение…

– Мне уже страшно.

– Северус, я серьёзно. У меня появилась мысль, что то, что мы с вами сейчас слушаем – это тоже Бетховен.

Брови Снейпа удивлённо ползут вверх.

– Я угадал?

– Как это ни странно, Поттер… вы действительно угадали.

– А я вам говорил! – Я чувствую прилив гордости.

– Любопытно, как вам это удалось.

– Просто я не так безнадёжен, как вам хочется думать.

– Поттер…

Нет, ну вот что он ко мне прикопался? Я и правда не знаю. Я могу только пожать плечами и ляпнуть первое, что пришло в голову:

– Наверное, просто привык, что всё мало-мальски важное в вашей жизни непременно связано с этим глухим ублюдком.

Северус вздрагивает. Крошечная статуэтка феникса завершает свой круг и теперь движется в обратную сторону – по часовой стрелке.

– Почему «ублюдком»? – как-то потерянно спрашивает он.

– А вы разве не читали его биографию? Чего этот тип только не вытворял! Один раз на концерте вскочил посреди собственной сонаты и заорал на рыдающих в экстазе зрителей: «Идиоты! Я жду от вас аплодисментов, а не слёз!» Нормально?

– Кхм. – Северус безуспешно пытается скрыть улыбку. – Для гения – вполне.

– А вы по этой же причине позволяете себе своё отвратительное поведение? – невинно уточняю я.

– Поттер…

– Боже, глазам не верю, неужели мне удалось смутить вас? Сегодняшняя ночь совершенно точно войдёт в историю!

– Поттер!

– Вам так нравится повторять моё имя?

Пауза.

– Кажется, вы уже допили свой чай. – Чёрные глаза сужаются. – Не пора ли вам…

– Не раньше, чем вы расскажете мне, с чего это вы так помешались на старине Людвиге. Ну же, Северус? Это была любовь с первого... звука?

Лицо Снейпа медленно наливается красным (почти что оперенье феникса, ну надо же). Кажется, он вот-вот надуется и лопнет, словно воздушный шарик.

– Не играй со мной, мальчишка! – шипит он, брызжа слюной.

В меня словно вселился бес, и я продолжаю глупо улыбаться и нести чушь, пока до меня не доходит, что Снейп задыхается. По-настоящему задыхается. Бледнеет, хватается за рёбра, сжимает веки... Ещё секунда мне требуется на то, чтобы понять, что это такое.

Второй приступ за день. Ты действительно превосходно разрушаешь чужие жизни, Поттер. Грёбаному садисту, который расплющил машину твоих родителей, есть чему у тебя поучиться.

Я почти чувствую, как надрывный сухой кашель царапает его горло, продираясь наружу, вырывается сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он пытается прикрыться, отвернуться, но я оказываюсь рядом, хватаю его за руки:

– Дышите сэр, умоляю, дышите!

Пульс под пальцами бьётся загнанным зверем. Я бережно отвожу чёрные пряди с липкого лба и чувствую, как предательски дрожат руки.

– Дыши, Северус, чёрт тебя подери! – ору ему прямо в ухо. Он вздрагивает, раздувает ноздри и… дышит.

Бетховен из шкатулки пускается по третьему кругу.

– Прости, я такой идиот. – Я сижу рядом с ним на полу и постыдно шмыгаю носом.

– Хоть одна толковая фраза за вечер. – Снейп тяжело вздыхает. – Не стоило разводить сопли, Поттер. Эти… срывы обычно совсем не опасны.

В его голосе слышится облегчение. А ещё в нём слышится что-то новое, тёплое и совсем даже не снейповское. Что-то, предназначенное лично мне.

Похоже, у Гарри Поттера от радости поехала крыша.

– А что это за мелодия, сэр? – Идиотская улыбка, кажется, намертво прилипла к губам. – Я не помню, чтобы она звучала на концертах.

– Это «Сурок», Поттер. Всего лишь детская песенка на стихи Гёте.

– Песенка? Может быть, вы споёте? – с надеждой спрашиваю я.

– Вот ещё! – фыркает Снейп. – Захотите – потом послушаете. Хватит с вас на сегодня.

И правда – хватит. День был слишком длинный и утомительный. А сейчас – глубокая ночь, тихая и спокойная. В окне на третьем этаже совершенно точно горит свет. И больше не нужно сомневаться в том, вернулся ли Северус Снейп домой или просто забыл погасить лампочки.

– Спасибо за чай, сэр. Сразу видно, что вы настоящий британец.

– Не за что, Поттер. Выметайтесь.

Стоим, смотрим друг на друга. У Снейпа подёргивается левое веко. У меня – правое. Какое удивительное совпадение на ночь глядя.

– И куда же я пойду? – спрашиваю. – На часах – два тридцать. Метро закрыто. Общежитие – тоже. К тому же в вашем дворе какие-то придурки перебили все фонари.

Северус удивлённо моргает.

– В самом деле? Хм… Тогда, пожалуй, у нас появилась маленькая проблема.

– Пожалуй.

Всё ещё смотрим: глаза в глаза. Теперь – так близко друг к другу, не разделённые сценой и букетом цветов. Да ничем, в общем-то, не разделённые.

Теперь – на равных.

Боже, боже, боже.

– Чёрт с тобой, Поттер! – Он зло швыряет чашки в раковину. – Сегодня поспишь на диване.

Вот так и появляются сколотые краешки, думаю я, даже не пытаясь скрыть широкую улыбку.

***

Мы с ним, конечно, ни о чём не договаривались. Правда пришлось дать обещание, что я больше не буду мозолить ему глаза, но ведь все понимали, что это несерьёзно.

Мы ни о чём не договаривались, и всё же я навещаю Снейпа с завидной регулярностью.

Он почти всегда сидит дома в первой половине дня – выполняет какую-то ужасно скучную бумажную работу. Он почти всегда дома, и я легкомысленно сбегаю с пар, игнорируя возмущение Гермионы и любопытство Рона. Лечу через весь город – на метро, на автобусе, бегом, пока не оказываюсь у двери знакомой квартиры на третьем этаже. Она распахивается – и я улыбаюсь.

Поначалу я придумывал предлоги, сотни предлогов и тараторил без умолку, доказывая своё бесспорное право попасть в квартиру Северуса Снейпа. Он хмурился, вздыхал – и распахивал дверь шире.

Потом предлоги исчезли, и осталась только широкая улыбка. Как самый главный и неоспоримый предлог.

Он подолгу молчал, позволяя мне выговориться, только изредка вставлял свои едкие комментарии. Я нёс сущую чепуху, потому что ведь совершенно невозможно сосредоточиться на чём-то серьёзном, когда Северус так смотрит. Неотрывно, пристально, изучающе. Словно хищник, который поймал добычу и теперь думает, что с ней делать: отпустить – или сожрать.

Мы пили чай, я выходил покурить на крошечный балкончик, а Снейп углублялся в свои бумажки, давая понять, что моё присутствие больше не требуется. Я старался его не злить: я чувствовал, что ступаю по лезвию ножа. И прощался – до скорой встречи, Северус.

Осень покрывает землю разноцветным ковром, выпускает на волю дожди и ветры.

На кладбище дует с севера. Цветы в моих руках лёгкие, хрупкие, и я крепко сжимаю их в ладони, чтобы не улетели. И почему-то чувствую себя преступником. Каждый раз чувствую. Словно делаю что-то такое, на что у меня нет ни малейшего права.

Но я не могу иначе. Бегло навещаю родителей, терзаясь непонятным чувством вины, и неизменно иду туда, где растут прекрасные лиловые цветы и лежит человек со странным именем. Останавливаюсь и опускаю букет на влажную землю, придавливая его камешками, чтобы не унёс ветер. И представляю, что завтра вдруг наступит зима, с неба посыплется снег и укроет мои цветы белым пуховым одеялом.

К счастью, Северус ни разу не застал меня на месте преступления. Потому что между нами происходит что-то такое, что исключает всякую ложь, а объяснить ему правдиво я бы не смог. Я и себе-то не могу объяснить, зачем дважды в неделю приношу цветы на могилу человека, которого никогда не знал и никогда уже не узнаю.

Просто чувствую: так нужно.

В середине сентября резко холодает, полгруппы сваливается с гриппом, и преподаватели, словно сговорившись, разом отменяют пары: идите, мол, домой, лечитесь. В очередной раз отказавшись от дружеского футбольного матча с Роном («какой футбол, ты только посмотри, какие тучи!»), я опрометью бросаюсь на другой конец города – туда, где, я точно знаю, меня ждут.

До квартиры Снейпа я добираюсь раньше обычного и не спешу звонить в дверь, желая отдышаться и привести себя в порядок. Заправляю рубашку в брюки, автоматически пытаюсь пригладить волосы, которые, как всегда, игнорируют мои жалкие попытки. И уже протягиваю руку к звонку, как вдруг слышу тихие, приглушённые звуки аккордов.

Прикрыв глаза и млея от странного тепла, зародившегося внутри, я осторожно прислоняюсь ухом к двери. Братья Рона, близнецы Уизли как-то хвастались, что изобрели идеальное средство для подслушивания, и предлагали обменять его на два билета на футбольный матч. Тогда я только посмеялся вместе со всеми. Сейчас – махнулся бы с ними не глядя.

Незнакомая музыка тоненькой ниточкой тянется ко мне, вытекая сквозь дверные щели, пробираясь через замочную скважину, доставая до самой души. Обволакивает, гладит, ласкает, посылая по телу волны колючих мурашек. Снова. И снова. И...

...Заканчивается так же оглушительно-резко. Я держусь за дверной косяк, не понимая, откуда взялось колючее, острое чувство потери. Как будто секунду назад меня касались и гладили тёплые сильные руки, а вот теперь – исчезли, нет ничего.

Пу-сто-та.

– Поттер?

Северус вывел меня из прострации, едва не припечатав собственной дверью. Я отскакиваю, обиженно потирая переносицу.

– Эй, так нельзя! Ты чуть не оставил меня без носа. Я же не посягаю на твой.

С минуту он пялится на меня, а потом откидывает голову назад, трясясь в приступе беззвучного смеха. Это настолько редкое зрелище, что я застываю, не в силах оторвать взгляд от молочно-белой шеи с ярко проступающим на ней кадыком.

– Поттер, ты меня в гроб загонишь, – выдыхает Северус, откидывая волосы со лба до боли знакомым жестом. – Хочешь сказать, они равноценны?

И, усмехнувшись, поворачивается, демонстрируя римский профиль с действительно выдающейся горбинкой. На мгновение мне даже становится стыдно за свой во всех отношениях самый обычный нос, но я быстро беру себя в руки.

– Думаю, мой – гораздо эстетичней, – дерзко говорю Снейпу, протискиваясь мимо него в квартиру. Он не отходит, и наши бёдра на несколько секунд тесно соприкасаются. Тёплое дыхание согревает волосы на макушке.

Запнувшись о порог и быстро скинув с себя обувь, я стремительно убегаю в ванную комнату, красный как помидоры с грядки миссис Уизли.

– Вообще-то я это и имел в виду, Поттер, – говорит Северус из-за двери. – Мой клюв годится разве что для демонстраций в кунсткамере.

От неожиданности я высовываюсь из ванной, с удивлением изучая сосредоточенное лицо и сжатые в тонкую полоску губы.

– Ты издеваешься? – спрашиваю требовательно. – У тебя шикарный нос. Очень подходит к... _(ко всему остальному)_ тебе идёт, в общем.

Промямлив эту несусветную чушь, я краснею по новой и поспешно скрываюсь за спасительной дверью. Пару секунд ничего не происходит, а потом раздаётся требовательный стук.

– Я, кажется, просил, чтобы ты не пытался демонстрировать чувство юмора в моём доме, Поттер! – зло говорит Снейп. – И вообще, какого чёрта ты заперся в моей ванной? Открой немедленно!

– Ничего я не демонстрирую! – ору, пытаясь перекричать шум воды. – Я не виноват, Северус, что у тебя такая низкая самооценка!

С той стороны всё стихает. Кажется, он всерьёз обиделся.

Смачно выругавшись, я мысленно хлопаю себя по губам и вылетаю в узкий коридор. Пусто.

Северус обнаруживается на кухне. Стоит с неестественно прямой спиной и методично заваривает чай. Я жадно смотрю на острые выпирающие лопатки под тонкой клетчатой рубашкой, на пальцы, сосредоточенно отсыпающие заварку, и сердце заполняет такая нежность, что на какой-то миг мне кажется, будто оно сейчас остановится.

– Северус, – выдыхаю хрипло, – прости меня. Я дурак.

– О чём вы, мистер Поттер? – ровно спрашивает он. Старенький керамический чайник, заполненный кипятком, выпускает в воздух аппетитную струйку пара.

– Ни о чём, – горячо заверяю я, подходя ближе, – совершенно ни о чём. Давай пить чай.

Чай у нас всё тот же – терпкий, чёрный, с жасмином. К чаю – только шоколадные конфеты, которые я притащил на прошлой неделе. Северус долго отказывался, но, в конце концов, принял подарок, заверив, что даже не притронется к сладкому. К сожалению, своё слово он держать умеет.

Я только рукой махнул: спорить с ним бесполезно. Это как Гермиона, только в десятки раз хуже. Честно сказать, столько упрямства я не встречал ещё ни в одном человеке.

– Я послушал этого бетховенского «Сурка», – говорю, громко хрустя конфетой. К сожалению, мой аппетитный хруст остаётся без внимания, если не считать кислое выражение лица хозяина квартиры.

– Ну и?

– Совершенно бредовые слова. Этот Гёте был какой-то несерьёзный поэт.

Меня одаривают фирменным взглядом, и Северус гордо вскидывает подбородок. Я внутренне ликую, радуясь, что к нему вернулось нормальное настроение. Разумеется, нормальное – в понимании Снейпа.

– Поттер, ты идиот. «Сурок» – это стишок для детей, какой текст ты ожидал там увидеть? Про несчастную любовь и вселенские страдания?

– Хм... там, помнится, было что-то про страдания. «Подайте грошик нам, друзья, сурок всегда со мно-ою», – фальшиво напеваю я. Северус демонстрирует высшую степень презрения.

– Гениально, Поттер. В тебе умер талантливый певец.

– Правда?

– Умер и подвергся процессам трупного разложения, – уточняет он. Я пытаюсь сдержать смех и фыркаю в чашку с чаем. Напиток приятный на вкус и совсем не горячий.

С того самого первого вечера Снейп ни разу не наливал мне крутого кипятка.

– И всё равно бредовые слова, – упрямо повторяю я, копируя выражение его лица. – «Сурок всегда со мною» – и каждый раз одно и то же!

– И всё же ты запомнил их. Так что, будь покоен, Гёте знал своё дело.

Решив благоразумно умолчать о том, что я выучил эту строчку только потому, что подставлял вместо слова «сурок» фамилию «Снейп», я прячу улыбку в чашке. Да уж. Детские песенки иногда бывают очень... задорными.

_Мы здесь пробудем до утра,  
И Снейп всегда со мною..._

– Где ты там витаешь, Поттер? – рявкает Северус.

– Я слышал, как ты играл, – неожиданно для самого себя выдыхаю я, – очень красивую музыку. Что это было?

Он моргает и растерянно переводит взгляд на свои руки, сгибая и разгибая пальцы.

– Ты слышал?.. Вот как. Это... так, ничего особенного. Просто разминка.

– Просто разминка? Ты издеваешься? – Я недоверчиво качаю головой. – Она прекрасна, Северус! Почему ты не исполняешь её на концертах?

Звон чашек. Снейп вскакивает из-за стола, отчего тот издаёт жалобный скрип. Тёмное чайное пятно медленно расползается по скатерти.

– Почему не исполняю? Ах, почему не исполняю! Да потому и не исполняю, Поттер, что люди приходят на концерт послушать Шуберта и Бетховена, Шопена, на худой конец, а уж никак не полуночные бредни бывшего преподавателя консерватории Северуса Снейпа!

Пауза. Чёртова-чёртова пауза.

– Это... твоя. – До меня наконец доходит, – твоя музыка?

– Фантастика, Поттер. – Снейп возвращается за стол и устало откидывается на сидении. – Восемнадцать секунд.

– Что?

– Тебе потребовалось ровно восемнадцать секунд на то, чтобы прийти к правильному умозаключению. Эволюционная теория Дарвина налицо. Если так пойдёт и дальше, рано или поздно ты перерастёшь уровень питекантропа.

Я пропускаю привычную колкость мимо ушей, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Северуса. Долго-долго. В конце концов, ему это надоедает.

– Ну что ты уставился, Поттер? – Он выглядит измученным. – Говори, чего тебе надо, или иди уже, наконец... да вон хоть покурить сходи.

– Сыграй мне, – прошу, – своё сыграй. Пожалуйста.

– Мне стоило это предвидеть... – бормочет Снейп, пока мы идём в гостиную. – Заносчивый, наглый, высокомерный...

Старенькое пианино с тремя педалями с трудом умещается среди кучи шкафов и полок с книгами. Северус подталкивает меня к подлокотнику кресла.

– Садись. И молчи, ради бога. Только молчи.

Он опускается за рояль, делает простое движение кистями – и преображается как по волшебству. Строгий, прямой, обманчиво-хрупкий – он весь излучает силу, внутреннюю мощь, и меня заполняет какой-то первобытный восторг: от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

Музыкант. Композитор. Пианист.

Северус играет, и я вижу летнюю грозу: тёмное-тёмное небо, раскрывшее саблезубую пасть, ослепительные вспышки молний, слышу раскаты грома и почти чувствую, как тёплый ливень укрывает нас с головой. А потом приходит осень – тонкие пальцы быстро-быстро порхают по клавишам, и я отчего-то уверен, что это град, обрушившийся на Лондон вчерашней ночью. Движения рук замедляются, аккорды рассыпаются на отдельные составляющие, и кажется, будто это разноцветные листья осыпаются с деревьев, ковром стелятся под ноги.

Музыка затихает – очертания маленькой гостиной постепенно проступают из ниоткуда, становятся отчётливее, осязаемее.

Я смотрю на Северуса и вижу того Снейпа, которого встретил когда-то давно – в душном концертном зале в последний месяц зимы.

– Это... это...

Слова все какие-то ненужные, неправильные. Северус прикладывает палец к моим губам.

– Заткнись, Поттер, – шепчет он. – Просто послушай тишину.

И играет нежную, полную тоски и несбыточного счастья «Silence» Бетховена.

***

– Поттер, я тебя убью.

– Да брось! Тебе же понравилось.

– Понравилось, чёрт возьми?! По-твоему, мне могло понравиться торчать в закупоренной кабинке, болтаясь на высоте почти в сто пятьдесят метров над землей и выслушивая вопли восторженной толпы туристов? Нет уж. Я ещё не окончательно выжил из ума.

Лондонский Глаз возвышается над нами, как гигантское колесо-мутант, и отсюда выглядит довольно устрашающе. Северус стремительно удаляется прочь, всем своим видом демонстрируя оскорблённое достоинство. Я едва поспеваю за ним.

Он всё ещё ворчит, и я заключаю, что благоразумнее будет сделать вид, будто меня здесь как бы и нет. Пусть выговорится. Кто же знал, что человек, которого не пугают ночной Брикстон и тёмные кладбища, боится высоты?

Конечно, он скорее съест собственное пальто, чем признается в этом. Но мне всё равно стыдно. И немного радостно оттого, что он всё-таки согласился прокатиться на колесе обозрения, чёрт знает почему, но согласился.

Вот сейчас он поворчит ещё пару минут, поправит сбившийся на шее шарф и, обернувшись ко мне, требовательно спросит: «Ну, что там у нас дальше, Поттер?»

– Тауэр, Трафальгарская площадь и хороший итальянский ресторанчик на Пикадилли-сёркус.

– Исключено! – заявляет Северус. – Во-первых, я не попрусь внутрь какой-то средневековой крепости, а во-вторых, я принципиально не ужинаю в ресторанах.

Экскурсия по достопримечательностям Лондона была целиком и полностью моей идеей. Оказалось, что Северус, родившийся и выросший на окраине столицы, практически не знает собственного города! Мириться с этим моя душа не пожелала. Она жаждала справедливости.

А может быть, мне просто захотелось сделать для него хоть что-то, подарить хотя бы малую часть красоты взамен той, которой он научил меня.

– Не говори глупостей. Каждый, кто живёт в Лондоне, обязан хоть раз посетить Тауэр. Ему же почти тысяча лет, это сплошная история!

Снейп выглядит в высшей степени равнодушным к истории. Похоже, единственное, что действительно представляется ему интересным – это его любимая музыка и литература. У него в квартире так много книг, что они лезут изо всех щелей, вываливаются из шкафов и падают с полок. Пару раз они даже прилетали откуда-то сверху, ощутимо стукнув меня по голове. Так что логичнее всего было бы отвести Снейпа в национальную Британскую Библиотеку, но это чуть ли не единственное популярное место, где он уже побывал.

Естественно, всё получилось так, как хотел Северус. Вместо того чтобы заходить внутрь крепости, мы полюбовались ею снаружи, прогулялись по берегу Темзы и даже поднялись на Тауэрский мост. Постепенно наступал вечер, и с небом творились какие-то небывалые вещи. С правой стороны моста оно было безоблачно-ясным, в то время как с левой – клубились тяжёлые серые тучи.

– М-да, – только и смог сказать Северус, задумчиво разглядывая плотную завесу дождя, которая медленно, но неотвратимо плыла в нашу сторону. – Замечательный, предсказуемый лондонский климат.

– Зато он быстро кончится, – резонно заметил я, кивая на ясную полосу неба чуть дальше. – Только надо бы где-то спрятаться...

После дождя воздух всегда какой-то особенный, влажный. Им хочется дышать и дышать.

Жить хочется.

– Тебя становится всё больше и больше в моей жизни, Поттер, – говорит Снейп, стоя посреди Трафальгарской площади и глядя на торчащую вдалеке верхушку Биг-Бена.

Не дождавшись продолжения, я осторожно уточняю:

– Это плохо?

Северус переводит на меня нечитаемый взгляд. Я всматриваюсь в чёрные зрачки, но вижу там только огни уличных фонарей.

– Это... странно.

Мимо снуют толпы туристов. Какая-то толстая тётка визгливо покрикивает на молодого паренька с фотоаппаратом. Маленький мальчик рассыпает попкорн, и стая наглых чаек тут же слетается на место происшествия, расталкивая друг друга жирными белыми боками.

– Я чувствовал себя не менее странно, когда ты внезапно ворвался в мою жизнь.

– Звучит как обвинение.

– Нисколько.–Я невесело усмехаюсь. – Мне некого винить в собственной глупости.

Чайки устроили шумную уличную драку. Мальчик весело смеётся и высыпает оставшийся попкорн прямо в образовавшуюся кучу малу.

– Значит, ты жалеешь.

Это не вопрос – просто констатация факта. Лицо Северуса наполовину скрыто в тени и похоже на белую восковую маску. Я осторожно дотрагиваюсь до его руки и повторяю настойчиво:

– Нисколько.

Пауза.

– Я не понимаю.

– Ну, я вёл себя как полный кретин. Преследовал тебя, провоцировал бесконечно, цветы эти, опять же... Честно говоря, я был уверен, что однажды ты меня убьёшь.

Северус насмешливо поднимает бровь:

– Я был близок к этому.

– Ну вот, об этом и жалею. Наверное, сейчас я бы начал наше с тобой знакомство по-другому.

– И как же? – с любопытством спрашивает он.

– Хм, даже не знаю. Наверное, потащил бы тебя в какой-нибудь музей искусства. Или на концерт классической музыки.

– О, ради бога, Поттер. – Снейп закатывает глаза. – Как будто в моей жизни недостаточно концертов. Уж лучше твои цветы.

– Ты же их ругал тогда, помнишь? – Улыбаюсь.

– На самом деле, не самый плохой выбор. Если бы ты подарил мне розы, я бы точно швырнул их тебе в лицо.

– А я всё ждал, когда ты так сделаешь.

– Ещё не всё потеряно, Поттер. – И он улыбается, боги, на самом деле улыбается. – Главное – не теряй надежды.

Ужинаем мы прямо у Темзы, в маленьком прибрежном кафе, где подают потрясающую сангрию и паэлью, обжаренную на гриле. К чёрту рестораны, думаю я, Северус всё равно ни за что не позволил бы мне оплатить его ужин. Тем более что здесь даже есть горчица и мой любимый острый соус Чили.

Река течёт медленно и лениво, с навеса на наш столик плавно опускается ярко-жёлтый лист, чуть влажный после дождя. Проклятая сангрия подбивает курить и совершать глупости, из динамиков напротив доносится мелодичный голос Фрэнка Синатры:

_The shadow of your smile when you are gone will colour all my dreams…_

– Давно хотел спросить… почему ты работаешь в этой дыре?

У Снейпа такой вид, что у меня не остаётся никаких сомнений: глупость я всё-таки совершил. Но отступать поздно. Видимо, он тоже это понимает.

– Поясни, будь добр, что именно ты имел в виду.

– Ну… с твоими талантами ты мог бы давать сольные концерты. Или стать известным композитором, сочиняя пьески для престарелых олигархов. Знаешь, есть такие богатенькие псевдо-любители искусства. Что скажешь? Я мог бы стать твоим пиар-менеджером.

– Ради бога, Поттер, избавь меня от своих фантазий. – Он морщится и отворачивается, провожая взглядом проплывающий мимо паром с туристами на борту. Какие-то улыбчивые японцы успевают сделать парочку наших фотографий. Северус рычит, и они поспешно скрываются на палубе.

– Нет, я серьёзно. Не думаю, что захудалый концертный зал на окраине Лондона – это твой потолок.

 _Look into my eyes, my love, and see all the lonely things you are to me…_ – поёт Фрэнк Синатра.

– У тебя есть мечта, Поттер? – неожиданно спрашивает Северус, впиваясь в меня взглядом.

– Э-э…

– Понятно. Забудь. – Он выглядит разочарованным.

Нет, конечно, у меня есть мечта, что бы он там ни думал, но не могу же я вот так взять и заявить ему прямо в глаза: «Я хочу быть с тобой, ты, грёбаный идиот, который не видит дальше собственного носа».

Наверное, надо сказать что-то другое, пока он не решил, что я слишком туго соображаю.

– Ну, раньше я мечтал стать врачом. Если честно, даже не рассматривал других вариантов. А теперь… не знаю. Всё сложилось как-то неправильно. Так не должно быть.

– Отчего же не должно? Мы можем сколько угодно строить проекции и планы на будущее, но что-то обязательно пойдёт не так. Мечты имеют мало общего с реальностью, Поттер. Смирись – и тебе станет легче.

– И как – помогло? – спрашиваю нагло. – Тебе, Северус – тебе стало легче? 

Он заметно мрачнеет. Даже не верится, что совсем недавно улыбался.

_I will be remembering the shadow of your smile…_

– Тебе обязательно вести этот бессмысленный разговор?

– А тебе обязательно хоронить себя в сорок лет, оплакивая шансы, которые ты однажды упустил? Оглянись вокруг, Северус. Вот она – жизнь. Настоящая.

– Тебя это не касается, – резко говорит он. – Не лезь не в своё дело, мальчишка!

Качаю головой. Ты поймёшь, Северус, ты сам всё увидишь. Я покажу тебе.

– Пойдём отсюда, – говорю мягко, – пойдём. Самое время распугать толпу зевак на Пикадилли.


	5. Chapter 5

Всё заканчивается внезапно, душным октябрьским вечером, посреди холодной гримёрки, где я терпеливо дожидаюсь Северуса после его первого сольного концерта. «Приходи, сегодня будет нечто особенное», – загадочно шепнул он мне за утренней чашкой чая, когда я привычно забежал к нему после занятий. Если бы я знал, что именно меня ждёт, я бы… да ничего бы я, наверное, не сделал. Потому что где-то в глубине души с самого начала не сомневался: рано или поздно это случится.

Весь вечер я провёл как на иголках. Привычное место в четвёртом ряду казалось неправильным и неудобным, слишком далёким от сцены, и я беспомощно ёрзал на жёстком стуле, кусая губы от волнения. Северус казался таким непривычно далёким в своём чёрном костюме, отстранённым и собранным – чужим, и от всего этого хотелось выть. Или сделать несколько шагов, подняться к нему на сцену, потянуться к плотно сомкнутым губам и забыть обо всём на свете.

А потом он поднял глаза – и взглянул прямо на меня. Было в его взгляде что-то такое… невозможное. Отчаянное. Как эти несколько шагов, которые я так и не сделал.

Концерт прошёл будто в тумане. Едва только стихли аплодисменты, как я рванул со своего места и бросился в знакомую уже тесную гримёрку. Мне больше никто не препятствовал. Охранник бросил вслед что-то приветственное, но я пронёсся мимо, не слыша ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца.

Он пришёл.

Я молча поднялся к нему навстречу, сделал шаг – и понял, что это всё. Конец.

Роскошный букет белых калл оказался в мусорной корзине.

– Как ты мог, Поттер? – выплёвывает он мне в лицо. – Какого чёрта?

И швыряет к моим ногам другие цветы – те самые, что ещё вчера лежали на кладбище, на могиле Ремуса Люпина.

– Я просил тебя не лезть не в своё дело, просил? Я впустил тебя в свою жизнь, но этого оказалось мало. Тебе всегда мало, Поттер. Ты ненасытное, прожорливое чудовище, которое привыкло получать всё что хочет, не спрашивая разрешения.

Он говорит, говорит, и в тишине опустевшего здания каждое слово звучит как гром с небес, как грязный аккорд в безупречно сыгранной сонате. И невозможно ни скрыться от этой лжи, ни оправдаться.

– Теперь ты счастлив, Поттер? Ты влез в моё настоящее, в моё прошлое, так что мне сделать теперь, чтобы ты остался доволен? Отдать тебе своё тело? Легко! Ну же, Поттер, давай займёмся сексом, перепихнёмся прямо здесь, в этой комнате. Этого ты добиваешься? Говори! Этого?

С утробным, звериным рыком Северус бросается вперёд, вдавливает меня в стену, вцепляется в волосы. Целует грубо, безжалостно, до крови прокусывает губу, снова рычит, впиваясь в беззащитную шею. Я пытаюсь сказать хоть что-то, но вместо слов получаются жалобные скулящие звуки, от которых становится ещё хуже, ещё больнее.

– Ну же, не стесняйся. – Горячий шёпот обжигает ухо. – Хочешь вставить мне прямо здесь, на этом столе? Или, может быть, на рояле? Как тебе больше нравится, а, Поттер?

– Северус, не надо… – В горле собирается душный, болезненный комок. – Пожалуйста, не надо… только не так.

– Не так? Отчего же? – Руки грубо шарят по моему телу, срывают пуговицы на рубашке. – Разве не этого ты хотел? Разве не этого добивался, когда выслеживал меня? Когда донимал меня ежедневно, ежечасно? Все эти твои визиты, Поттер, твои похотливые взгляды, разговоры по душам – думаешь, я полный идиот? Думаешь, ничего не понимаю?

– Я не выслеживал… не хотел… пожалуйста, Северус!

– Ну надо же! – притворно изумляется он, с силой впечатывая меня в стенку. – Не выслеживал? Может быть, ты ещё скажешь, что не желал меня? Не представлял в своих грязных фантазиях, как однажды окажешься в моей постели? Отвечай, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Его рука жадно щупает меня между ног, и это так… грязно, так неправильно. Я чувствую, как что-то горячее, влажное обжигает веки, стекает по щекам.

– Что это было, Поттер, а? – Шипит мне прямо в губы. – Там, на кладбище. Любопытство? Издевательство? Попытка шантажа? Ты хотел показать свою власть надо мной, так, несносный ребёнок?.. Ну же, почему ты молчишь, Поттер? Или каменный стояк лишил тебя способности к речи?

– Заткнись! – Резкий толчок, последняя попытка освободиться. От неожиданности Снейп отлетает на несколько шагов, а я просто сползаю по стене, давясь рыданиями. – Прекрати немедленно! Не смей говорить все эти ужасные вещи, не смей оскорблять то единственное святое, что есть в моей грёбаной жизни!

– А ты, разве ты не поступил точно так же? – орёт он в ответ. – Ворвался в мою жизнь, сделал всё, чтобы я поверил тебе, чтобы я сломался, и теперь решил плюнуть в самое дорогое…

– Сломался? Сломался?! Для тебя впустить кого-то в свою жизнь – это значит сломаться? Позволить кому-то быть рядом, довериться – значит проявить слабость? Так вот, Северус, слушай правду, потому что никто кроме меня тебе этого не скажет: ты чёртов мудак и эгоист! Ты только рад найти повод, любую, даже самую бредовую причину вышвырнуть меня из своей жизни, просто потому что ты до смерти боишься! Ты до чёртиков, до помутнения рассудка боишься, что я уйду первым, и предпочитаешь выгнать меня взашей, чтобы потом сказать самому себе: да, я был прав, никому нельзя доверять. Такие как ты живут в постоянном страхе полюбить кого-то, потому что слишком любят себя, такие как ты заранее ждут предательства и видят его во всём, лишь бы не было больно! Только это всё равно больно, Северус, это чертовски больно!

…И что-то случается, что-то странное: как будто внезапно перегорела лампочка. Или как будто кто-то взял и выпустил весь воздух, а ты сидишь на холодном полу, задыхаясь, с горящими лёгкими и пустотой внутри. Да, это полное опустошение. Финал. Лопнувший воздушный шарик.

Мы вместе выдохлись и вместе дошли до края, до самого дна. И теперь нам обоим предстоит карабкаться на поверхность и либо сдохнуть, раздробив череп о камни, либо спастись. Но только вместе. Вместе.

– Я не следил за тобой, – говорю ему тихо, – ни разу с того дня, как мы столкнулись в автобусе – тогда, помнишь, ещё весной. Не ты один, Северус, имеешь право навещать своих мертвецов. Не ты один знаешь, что это такое – видеть лица любимых людей только на фотографиях.

Он, наконец, поднимает на меня глаза. В них безмерная усталость и какая-то невероятная, вселенская обречённость. Но я отчего-то знаю: он верит, на этот раз верит.

– Как ты узнал? – спрашивает: – Как?

– Увидел тебя на кладбище, когда приходил к родителям. Я не мог не подойти, понимаешь? Мне это было нужно.

– А потом, потом зачем? Все эти цветы, тайные посещения? Я не понимаю.

Ответ приходит сам собой, единственно правильный и честный.

– Хотел быть ближе к тебе. Ты был такой далёкий, чужой – и всегда один. Ты, сам того не зная, дал мне очень много, и мне хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь в ответ, вот только я не знал, что. А потом случайно встретил тебя на кладбище. И подумал: наверное, этот человек, ушедший пятнадцать лет назад, ему очень дорог.

– Догадливый. – Слабая усмешка.

– Я хотел как лучше, Северус, – устало заканчиваю я, растирая покрасневшие глаза. – И не собирался обманывать твоё доверие. Мне нравилось быть твоим другом, и я готов был довольствоваться тем, что есть. Но, наверное, действительно перегнул палку. Прости. Я пойду.

Встать очень трудно, как будто за каких-то десять минут тело потяжелело на целую тонну. Ватные ноги не слушаются, и я вновь сползаю по стене, стиснув зубы от унижения. Слава богу, терпеть осталось совсем недолго. К чёрту всё. К чёрту.

И тут Северус зачем-то встаёт и протягивает мне руку. Я всё ещё сижу на полу как полный идиот и тупо пялюсь на эту руку, не понимая, что же ему от меня нужно на этот раз. Разве недостаточно было боли? Недостаточно слёз и ненависти?

– Дурак ты, Поттер, – говорит Снейп, и это звучит удивительно мягко, как самые ласковые слова. – И я дурак. Какой-то идиотизм, честное слово.

– Полнейший. – Киваю я, всё ещё недоверчиво изучая его взглядом. Но у него такое выражение лица, к которому, чувствую, мне ещё только предстоит привыкнуть.

К которому я буду привыкать долго-долго.

Мы выходим на улицу. А там – осень эта чёртова, со всеми её депрессиями и падающими листьями. Со всей её лёгкостью, изменчивостью, полнейшей непредсказуемостью. И посреди всего этого великолепия – он, Северус, в своём дурацком пальто – стоит, моргает, смотрит как-то... потерянно. Будто не понимает, кто он и зачем. Будто ему тоже требуется время, чтобы… привыкнуть.

И внезапно всего этого становится слишком много – и осени, и листьев, и пальто, и этой странной, неожиданной лёгкости – так много, что я срываюсь, не выдерживаю, правда, совсем слетаю с катушек. Бросаюсь на дорогу, лечу сквозь рыжие фары автомобилей, и для меня скрип их жалобный, и окрик Снейпа, потонувший в вое ветра – как музыка. В руках – разноцветные сухие листья, и я бегу к нему, всё ещё опухший от слёз, бегу и хохочу во всё горло.

– Да ты... ты...

Он сейчас такой бледный, что мне на секунду становится страшно. Но я же не просто так с ума сошёл, он в этом виноват не меньше моего, я так ему и говорю, продолжая нервно хихикать. А он уже руку занёс для удара, да так и застыл с ней в воздухе – молча. Только щека дёргается. Ну и кто из нас сумасшедший?

– Вот... букет, – объясняю я, старательно всовывая в его безвольную ладонь весь свой пёстрый пыльный ворох, – осенний. А то предыдущий ты выбросил.

Он переводит взгляд на свою руку, потом на меня и смешно мотает головой, видимо, не находя слов. А я вдруг понимаю, что действительно полный идиот, ведь ему же, наверное, холодно в этом жутком дырявом пальто. И тянусь к нему, хватаю за чёрную ткань, с силой прижимая к себе, оплетая его руками. Согреть, согреть, согреться, боже, наконец-то всё правильно, всё так как нужно.

– Что ты творишь, Поттер?!

«Это очень глупо, – говорят его глаза. – Нелепо, глупо, непоправимо...»

– Отцепись от меня сейчас же! – он безуспешно пытается стряхнуть мои руки.

«Держи, держи, не отпускай, – бешено стучит в висках. – Не дай мне остаться одному».

– Твою мать, – обречённо выдыхает Снейп, опуская голову мне на плечо.

– Угу. – Соглашаюсь. А как тут не согласиться?

Наш осенний букет рассыпался по асфальту. Распался на маленькие разноцветные составляющие. Если взять один листок в руку и сжать в ладони – наверняка превратится в такую же красно-жёлтую шелуху.

Мне хочется проверить, и я бережно собираю листья, застрявшие в чёрных густых волосах.

– Пойдём домой, – говорит Северус. – Скоро начнётся дождь.

И обнимает меня за плечи.

А дома – горячий, почти раскалённый чай, потому что дождь всё-таки случился, и мы умудрились промокнуть до нитки. «Это Лондон, чего ты хочешь», – говорит Северус, словно оправдывая капризный город, который не мог подождать лишние двадцать минут, пока мы преодолеем три улицы и четыре дома.

И я киваю счастливо, мы пьём чай, обжигаемся, заливаем пол водой, и я никак не могу избавиться от ощущения, что теперь всё будет по-другому.

– Надо бы одежду снять, – бездумно говорю бровям Северуса, и они удивлённо ползут вверх. Кажется, я его перебил, но мне так хорошо и спокойно, что невозможно вслушиваться в слова, достаточно просто голоса. – Она вся мокрая.

И тут же зажмуриваюсь, испугавшись собственных мыслей, потому что они разрушают долгожданное хрупкое равновесие, нагревают воздух между нашими телами, разделёнными кухонным столом и мокрой одеждой... А, нет, теперь только одеждой.

Боже, боже, боже.

– Ну и чего ты боишься? – жарко шепчет мне в самое ухо, посылая по венам волны чувственного безумия. – Теперь уже поздно бояться. Или передумал?

Какой нелепый вопрос. Ничего глупее в жизни не слышал.

Северус хмыкает в ответ на мой возмущённый взгляд, придвигается ближе… и медленно обводит языком ушную раковину.

Сладко-сладко. Невыносимо горячо.

А дальше всё сливается в одно большое сумасшествие, в яркую вспышку света, осветившую одинокую лондонскую квартиру. Мы становимся единым целым: руки, губы, тела, узкая скрипучая кровать, на которой двоим, оказывается, совсем не тесно. Я выцеловываю каждый дюйм его кожи, каждую родинку и торчащий позвонок, чувствую его жар, выпиваю его до капли. Я вдыхаю его запах, кусаю его губы, я позволяю ему всё на свете. Он входит в меня медленно и осторожно, он гладит меня по щеке и зарывается лицом в мою шею. Он оставляет на моём теле свои метки, он ускоряет темп, и я плавлюсь, плавлюсь в его руках, как плавится глина в пальцах художника. А потом приходит взрыв, и это так сильно, так сладко, что я закрываю глаза и вижу, как под веками вспыхивают звёзды.

Потом мы долго лежим, касаясь друг друга, я чувствую щекой мерное дыхание Северуса и уже почти проваливаюсь в сон, как вдруг слышу его спокойный, негромкий голос:

– У нас с ним ничего не было – совсем ничего. Мы вместе учились, дружили ещё со школы. Ремус был обречён с самого рождения. И знал это. Врождённый СПИД, наследство его чокнутого папаши. Такие не живут долго. Он ушёл в двадцать пять.

Я замираю, боясь вдохнуть, но чувствую успокаивающую руку на затылке и позволяю себе расслабиться.

– Ты, Поттер, помнится, спрашивал, отчего я так люблю Бетховена. Это очень просто. Ремус любил его до сумасшествия, до умопомрачения. Он вообще обожал музыку, но Бетховена мог слушать часами. Его в школе даже прозвали Лунатиком – за то, что он потрясающе исполнял «Лунную сонату».

Пауза. Я вслушиваюсь в биение сердца Северуса, отсчитываю удары, но оно остаётся спокойным, ровным.

– Так что моя страсть к Бетховену – это целиком и полностью влияние Ремуса, дань его памяти, если хочешь. Ну, и мамина шкатулка, пожалуй. – Он усмехается.

– Ты любил его? – спрашиваю хрипло. – Больше, чем друга?

– Ты мыслишь не теми категориями. – Он гладит меня по волосам. – Ремус был единственным человеком, которому я мог доверять. Он остался рядом со мной, когда вся школа от меня отвернулась. Я не был нужен никому, даже собственной матери: меня просто не понимали. А этот совершенно чужой человек – понял. Принял. Конечно, я любил его. Впрочем, мои помыслы, – Северус целует меня в макушку, – были довольно далеки от секса.

– Хорошо… – Я чувствую, как вместе с нахлынувшим облегчением на меня накатывает дикое желание спать, – спасибо за доверие... Северус.

– Спи. – Тёплые губы касаются прикрытых век, – это был очень длинный день.

– Подожди. – Я хочу спросить ещё кое-что, пока он снова не нацепил на себя маску холодного и скрытного Северуса Снейпа. – Помнишь, мы говорили про мечты? Ты так и не рассказал о своей.

– Ах это. – Кажется, он улыбается. – Да так, глупости. Из серии несбыточных фантазий.

– М-м?..

– Когда я был совсем мальчиком, мать однажды сводила меня в Ковент-Гарден. Восхитительное место… Она захотела сделать мне подарок на день рождения. После того случая я решил, что непременно должен когда-нибудь там играть.

– Какая хорошая мечта… – Я чувствую радость оттого, что он мне ответил. Почему-то это кажется ужасно важным.

И уже на границе сна и яви, когда я почти проваливаюсь в сладкую тёплую истому, мне чудится тихий, едва слышный шёпот:

– Уйдёшь утром... Как и все, кто был до тебя.

Я улыбаюсь, потому что точно знаю: ни за что не уйду. В самом деле, ну куда я от него денусь?

***

Утро приходит вместе с солнцем, нахально устроившим свой луч прямо на нашей подушке. Я открываю глаза, чувствуя тяжесть спящего Северуса, собственнически придавившего меня ногой. И в первую секунду не понимаю, что это – реальность или мечта.

Кажется, Снейп говорил, что они имеют мало общего. Что ж... Пожалуй, этому мизантропу придётся пересмотреть некоторые свои теории.

Утром так хочется верить в хорошее.

Кто знает?.. Быть может, через пару лет я всё-таки поступлю в медицинский, а Северуса возьмут играть в Ковент-Гарден. А может, мы вообще бросим здесь всё и укатим куда-нибудь в Южную Америку. Или в Африку – охотиться на львов. Почему бы и нет, собственно?

Северус Снейп спит рядом, смешно подмяв под себя подушку. А в груди пульсирует маленькое солнце, растёт, рассыпается искрами под ресницами. И мне кажется, что на этот раз оно растопит даже нашу бессменную пустоту – вот правда, у неё не останется ни единого шанса.

Я целую Северуса в губы и чувствую, как она медленно покидает нас обоих.

**Fin.**


End file.
